Lost Bonds
by Rayearthann
Summary: Sequel to Take My Word For It... Sakuragi's sister had returned to Kanagawa but Rukawa had gone to United States to proceed with his dreams. How will they meet again? Or will they meet again?
1. Prologue: Separation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk

Since there request for a sequel to Take My Word for It, I had finally sat down and begin the story. I have to thank to all readers who had been giving so much encouragement and support. Anyways, I had not intended to make this a long fic since I may be sometimes too busy to update and leave my fic unattended again but I will try my best to update as often as I can.

**Prologue: Separated**

United States

The crowd was wild while a dark haired and very handsome older teen rushed down the court with the ball in hand. He knew he had gained more fans since he had been accepted to the best basketball team in one of the University in US. Every player had the chance to become US NBA player. That was his dream, his goal but somehow, something was missing in his life.

Rukawa Kaede had grown over the years to become the hottest bachelor and the best basketball player in the University. Somehow, every girl that laid eyes on him would immediately fall head over hills for his good looks and dark disheveled hair. When they come to see how intense he become when he play basketball, they become obsessed. Everyday, there will always be love letters stuff under the door to his single room dorm apartment at his University. He had no idea how those girls managed to sneak into the boys' sector of the dorm and he had no intentions of knowing how, as long as they don't bother him personally. Those love letters were usually thrown away unread.

The cheers were deafening in the stadium but Rukawa could only hear his own thoughts, his own concentration. He stopped at the outer circle taking his opponent by surprised and jumped. He was shooting for a three pointer. The ball flew swiftly and high in the air towards the basket. Everyone held their breath while watching and for a moment there were silence in the court. The ball sailed towards the ball and dropped into the basket without fail. The crowd cheered and Rukawa's team from the sideline, jumped up, shouting as well. The buzzer went off indicating the end of the match.

Silently, Rukawa let out the air of relieve, it was a close shot and it was only a few seconds left and they were two points behind. He shot in a three pointer to get his team a point ahead to win this match. Rukawa turned towards his teammates who had rushed to his side clapping his back and hugging him. Without returning their affections, Rukawa turned towards the roaring crowd.

He could see a huge group of girls with his banner up, just like old times in Shohoku High. Girls were always everywhere around him. Even now that he had finally come to US for almost three years and it had still been the same. He attracted girls no matter where he went.

After a crazy victory party thrown by his teammates, Rukawa finally went back to his single room dorm. He had chosen to stay alone because he had always preferred it that way. He opened his room door, stepping into the small space, onto a pile of letters on the way. Ignoring them, he switched on the lights and slammed the door shut. He will get rid of those love letters the next day. For now he will just go to bed after a tiring match.

His room was pretty bare with only a single bed and desk. A small CD player on the desk and a tiny rack to placed his books and a pile of Music CDs next to his desk. If anyone visited his room, no one would know that he had a person in his heart he held dear in his memory. Even he had lost contact with that person almost two year ago, but still, he had seen her in posters on billboard and music stores, ever single day. She was also very popular in the US when she started singing English music too.

A few small photos framed neatly placed on his desk would never let anyone guess that she was the person he knew because the photos were only photos of a famous girl singer posed in a shot for sale. Rukawa stood before his desk studying the girl, looking rather low. His guarded expression fell in this solitude room. She wasn't there in the crowd like she had been before. Not knowing anymore where she had been for almost two years. She was always traveling after she had graduated from her music school and they lost contact. He never knew which country she will be through the year. She moved practically every month.

Rukawa realized that he had never really told her how he had felt when she was always around. He didn't even have a real photo of her back in school. He had only gotten these shots in a music store on sale. Not knowing why, he bought those model shots when he was in the store looking for her latest album. Maybe because he felt like having her photo after he felt part of his heart missing when she was no longer around. He had always taken her for granted and had never bothered to write back to her. Now when he had lost contact with her only did he realized how much he had missed her letters. Even it was short ones; he wouldn't care, as long as she wrote. Finally, he really thought that he should have written back when he had the chance. But at last, he no longer knows where she had traveled to. It was last rumoured she went to Italy.

On the cover of her latest single, she had changed her hair style. She had her long silken hair cut into short layers, leaving a tail of tiny bit of hair behind, braided right to her posterior. That is the only strands of hair that reminded Rukawa how long her hair was before. He felt pain to see her cut her long beautiful hair. He had never even touched her hair that looked so fine and soft before. He realized he had never even held her at all before.

However, he remembered the night she had kissed him before she walked away from his life almost forever. Rukawa hadn't kissed her back that time. He wondered if he should have. For the first time in his life, Rukawa felt regret of something he had not done for a girl. His egoistic self was somewhat gotten in his way and he really hated himself for it.

He never even knew how she felt at that time when he didn't return her affection. For the second time in his life, Rukawa felt like loosing the person he cherished dearly in his heart.

* * *

Hundred thousands of miles away… 

A sleek black BMW drove up the quiet street of Kanagawa and stopped at the front porch of a lonely, quiet and peaceful neighbourhood. Very slowly, the back door of the BMW swung opened and a tall older teen girl stepped out the car. The bit of long strands of hair tied in a braid, swung behind her like a tail. The short layers of her hair blew around her face gently in the summer breeze. She was wearing a white short sleeve blouse, a pair of black shorts and black boots that reaches up to her knee.

Very slowly the girl looked up towards the house that she had not seen for almost five years. She looked across the street towards the house she knew very well who it belonged to. The boy who she had not seen for many years and the boy who she had lost contact with. The last she heard was he had gone to the United States and was never heard of again.

Ever so gradually, a bitter smile appeared on her lips before she turned away and walked into her front lawn.

"Tadaima…" She whispered softly.

The older teenage girl walked into her house to her room which her mother had kept it the way it had been the day she left Kanagawa. Not feeling tired at all after a long plane ride, she grabbed her skateboard and left the house.

She glided down the sidewalk effortlessly heading for one place she had in mind. The wind blew her hair back her pig tail blowing high in the air behind her. She came to a stop when a small deserted park came to view, the park with the basketball park. For a moment, she imagined a tall dark haired boy doing a dunk and a small smile appeared on her face.

With a swift movement, she stepped on the edge of her skateboard and it bounced up into the air. She caught it daftly in her hands before she gradually walked into the park quietly. It had been a long time since she had been in there.

"Kaede…" She whispered.

She came crashing back to reality when a couple of little boys ran into the park with a ball. Swiftly, she turned away from the court and left the park. Placing her skateboard back on the ground she jumped on it and was off.

Sakuragi Yuiiko has returned to Kanagawa and she had no intentions of leaving her hometown again and also had no hopes of meeting the dark haired boy again.

TBC

* * *

**Important note of Rukawa:** It had been years since they both met, Rukawa Kaede may have changed his attitude he may not. But the first part of the story was his thoughts. Since, Rukawa is always so quiet and seldom talk ( Note: He seldom talks, doesn't mean he doesn't talk at all.)... I will have him to think more than he talks. Don't assumed that Rukawa is heartless... to write this fic, I had watched the entire anime again to study Rukawa's attitude from square one. He does talk, he does care (I realised that expecially when his teammates are injured, which means he cares about those who are important to him. In this fic Yuiiko is important to him.) and he talked to Haruko near end of the anime (made me think he actually did notice her) On top of all and what I liked about him... he actually respects the eldest. Expecially his sempai and ppl who are older than him. (Maybe except for the part he hit the teacher when he tried to wake Rukawa up) Other than that, I realised he respect his captain and co captain... Ansai sensei and all his older teammates. He is not such a bad kid after all. 

Phew! It had been a long week, analysing him like this. LOL But it's up to the authors or readers to predict what he actually is like and this is what I predicted him to be... he is an anime character. No one really knows how he really is. In other words... I am tired of hearing Rukawa is OOC... or Rukawa is that...(I seemed to read reviews of ppl that seemed to know Rukawa personally or may even think they are Rukawa). Jeez, I repeat he is an anime character and no one really knows what he is like.I am writing Rukawa as what I seen and thought he is (Everyone had different views I know... but sometimes, those views are not needed) I know I am harsh now but all I am saying is that flames are not wanted.

There will be a slight mystery why Yuiiko return to Kanagawa... it will be told as chapters proceed. How will they meet again will also be in chapter to come...

Thank you for reading...


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk.

I am glad there are readers who take their time to review... **dgcl78, Kiku, DigitalLavender** and **Kaede n tezu Lurv. **Thank you for all your encouragements and supports. I hope everyone had a great New Year!

Happy reading!

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

Three years later…

"Sensei, Ryo hit me again!" A girl whined.

"Ryo-kun why did you hit Rika-chan? Yuiiko asked patiently.

"She is slow in getting in her line!" Ryo retorted furiously.

"I did not!" Rika cried out equally as angry.

"Stop it both of you." Yuiiko answered in a stern voice. "The recital will be in a week time and we have to prepare for this. Now get in line."

"Hai sensei," Both of them answered.

Yuiiko almost sighed out loud at the children before her. It had almost been three years now that she had returned to Kanagawa and still no news from Rukawa. It wasn't that she had kept her hopes in seeing him again but it didn't mean that she had stopped thinking about him. She thought about him practically everyday, no matter how hard she tried to stop, it never worked. He haunts her dreams almost every night and there were times she would prefer not sleeping so that she wouldn't have to dream of him.

The last she had heard was that he had made it to the NBA team in the United States. She had read the sports magazine about it almost two years ago. Now she sees him in newspapers almost all the time but she never bothered reading his article anymore. She found it rather hurtful to see his handsome face in the papers than meeting him in person.

She had become a music teacher now that she had stopped being a professional singer. She couches a group of elementary school children in their school and to prepare them for recitals and school concerts. Next week, the school she had been teaching will be entering an Inter School Singing Championship and Yuiiko had trained these children all her best to be prepared for this concert.

"All right children," Yuiiko raised her hands. "On three…"

* * *

The room was silent while a tall dark haired figured lay on his bed looking up the ceiling. It had been another long match and he was totally wiped out. The NBA couch was strict, not that he was complaining. He had learned lots from that couch and had become one the top players. He was not yet the best basketball player yet. That goal seemed so far from his reach. There were so many other better players in US. To reach for his goal was somewhat difficult.

He turned his attention towards his desk where he placed Yuiiko's picture. He had promised her to be the best and he will be one. He will never give up. The more difficult it was to reach for his goals; he will strive even harder to get it.

However, the lack of news of Yuiiko's singing career worries him. He hadn't heard of her for a very long time. The last latest album he had bought was almost three years ago. There was no news where she had gone after that or what she was doing anymore, except for a small article he had read, three years back that she had retired from her singing career due to personal matters. She had wished not to tell the public.

What personal matters?

Rukawa couldn't stop thinking about it. If only he knew where she had gone. A knock on his door snapped him back to reality and he sat up on his bed immediately.

"Hey Rukawa, you have mail."

Rukawa walked over to the door and opened to it. His teammate held out a mail in his hand with stems from Japan. His family had written to him.

"Thanks," He muttered taking the mail and shut the door slowly.

Opening the letter in his hand he pulled out a short letter from his younger sister. A frowned appeared on his face when he read the contents.

_Oniichan,_

_I know this is very last minute and you are in the middle of the basketball season. But otosan has fallen ill and has taken to the hospital. He had a stroke and now he is in a coma. Conditions don't look too good. Okasan wants you to return. I know basketball is very important to you oniichan, so I advised you to finish you season before coming home. I believe you finals will be only a day or two away if this letter reaches you on the day I think it will be. After that match please return! _

_Your imoto_

Rukawa crushed the letter in his hand; the final match will be tomorrow. He never thought he will be leaving United States in such a rush. There will be basketball camp for all the NBA players after that for intensive training. However, he knew that he had no choice but to miss that. His couch will be disappointed but his family needs him now. He had no other choice.

He turned to his bed and pulled out his luggage under his bed. It is best he pack right now so that after the match he can leave immediately.

* * *

"Alright children, you did a great job today!" Yuiiko smiled at her students. "Tomorrow, after school we will rehearse again! Everyone is improving tremendously!"

"Arigatou sensei!" The children chorused.

"Packed up now and go home." Yuiiko clapped her hands together.

She watched her students scatter around the music room to get their belongings and rush out the class to get home or some to play in the park. She smiled slightly at the enthusiastic younger kids, remembering she ones used to be happy and enthusiastic like them too. After the last student rushed out the class, Yuiiko begin cleaning the music room. Sheets of music paper were thrown on the floor and instruments not in their original places.

After getting everything organized, Yuiiko placed a hand behind her lower back and closed her eyes. Very gradually she walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers, taking out a pill bottle she dropped two pink tablets in her palm and dropped them into her mouth. Reaching for the glass of water placed on her desk, she took a sip of water to down those two tablets.

"Still having pain?"

Yuiiko turned towards the door to see Youhei leaning on the frame looking at her.

"I had been having this pain for almost three years now Youhei-kun." Yuiiko smiled bitterly putting her pill bottle back in her desk. "By the way, why are you here?"

"I just got off work and since it is on the way back to my house, I came to visit you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Yuiiko smiled grabbing her briefcase and headed towards him. "Let's go…"

"I had been thinking Yuiiko," Youhei spoke thoughtfully. "Why didn't you consider about taking that operation?"

"Are you crazy?" Yuiiko snapped. "It is a fifty-fifty chance, something I will not willing to go through Youhei-kun. I told you before."

"But, to suffer pain everyday… you rather go through that?"

"I rather be the way I am now than being felt like a caged bird for the rest of my life!" Yuiiko seethed. "Drop the subject! I am never going to take that operation!"

"Alright, alright… you don't have to jump down my throat!"

"Then don't ever bring that subject up again!" Yuiiko retorted.

Youhei remained silent. He had remembered the day clearly when Yuiiko fainted two years ago. He had been worried since then, but Yuiiko in her stubborn self never would agree on the operation. No matter whoever advised her, the answer to it was always no. Until now that she had to suffer pain almost everyday. Her answer was still no. Youhei wondered if she will ever give in. It was after all what is best for her.

* * *

The match had ended well; Rukawa was in the plane leaving for Kanagawa. It had been a long time since he had seen his hometown. Somehow, he felt a longing for going home again. It had always been different in the United States. Their customs and language were different. Rukawa had to take some time to adjust to the change of environment. But in some way, when he had basketball, anything was possible. Though he still missed Japan and the culture he was so accustomed with.

When the plane arrived in Kanagawa Airport, Rukawa walked out the place in cool collected strides. One way or another, news of him coming back to Kanagawa must have reached some ears in Japan when he was greeted by quiet a large number of fans and reporters. Rukawa couldn't help but sighed agitatedly.

In the mists, he managed to spot his younger sister who had grown really tall over the years. She must be taller than most girls in Kanagawa because she stood out in the crowd of girl fans. She raised her hand to wave at her brother. Like her brother she had dark raven hair that she had kept it long and layered. The way she was dressed Rukawa knew that she must have just gotten off one of her modeling photo shootings.

"YO… ONIICHAN!" Sito cried over to Rukawa. "Over here…."

Rukawa stride over to his younger sister and she quickly took him by his arm and grinned up at him.

"I have you covered, come on!" Sito whispered and turned over a boy who was almost as tall as Rukawa and also had the same dark messy hair and winked. "Come let's go…."

Rukawa turned back to see everyone started following the other boy instead of him. Maybe caused of his hair and Sito laughed.

"I told you that I had it covered!"

"Who is that?" Rukawa asked slightly bewildered but his expression never gives way.

"That is just one of those model guys I worked with." Sito said waving her hand dismissingly. "Come Okasan is waiting for you."

"Right…" Rukawa mumbled.

"Anyways, okaerinasai oniichan, I miss you…" Sito hugged Rukawa's arm tightly with both her arms.

"Hn…" Rukawa grunted impatiently.

Though in his heart, he felt relieve to breath the air of Japan again.

TBC

* * *

I will try to put up the next chapter asap! We will see how Rukawa meet Yuiiko again. Since he doesn't know that she is back in Kanagawa, he will be really surprise when he sees her LOL. Let's see how the next chapter goes ;)

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Stumbled Upon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk

Thanks to **Rip, Kaede n Teze Lurv** and **Digital Lavender** for reviewing.

Hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Stumbled Upon**

The park was quiet when Rukawa came upon it. He was taking a short stroll around Kanagawa and he found very little changes around the place he grew up in. He remembered the time when Yuiiko and he spent their time together in this park. He wondered if they weren't separated would they still be here together. He recalled very clearly how he will be practicing basketball and she will be sitting in a corner reading the morning papers. Even how she didn't like the game, she was always there.

Rukawa hated to admit it but he had missed her all this years. He may not show it or complain but deep inside he wished he could see her again. Feeling slightly flustered at his own thoughts he turned away from the park and walk away. He continued his way down busier street of a small market area. There were house maker shopping for their groceries and store owner shouting the price of their goods to passer bys.

In the mists of the crowd, Rukawa suddenly stalled on his steps when he heard a name he knew so well very clearly and he was stunned.

"YUIIKO!"

Rukawa turned towards the person who had called that name his eyes slightly wide. He remembered that girl. She was one of Haruko's friends. There he saw before his eyes, Yuiiko in her new hairstyle, turned to face the person who called her…

* * *

Yuiiko was walking home alone through the market area when someone shouted for her. She turned to see Fujii, running after her. She blinked when she saw Fujii looking rather distraught and worried.

"I finally found you!" She breathed in deeply. "Negi… Negi…"

"Damn, what did he do this time?" Yuiiko exclaimed half agitatedly and half worriedly.

"Fight…" Fujii breathed in deeply. "At the… restaurant… cash… and…"

"Gosh!" Yuiiko started running without waiting for the girl to finish her sentence. "Why can't he hold his temper?"

"Wah… wait for me!" Poor Fujii who hadn't even caught her breath yet, had to begin running after Yuiiko who dashed through the crowd swiftly.

Yuiiko ran passed Rukawa without noticing him. It was a crowded area and Rukawa was hidden a mist the crowd. However, Yuiiko was in such a hurry she didn't look around and therefore missed seeing Rukawa near her.

Rukawa on the other hand was too stunned to do anything, stood motionlessly on the spot while she swept passed him like a whirlwind.

When he finally got over his surprised, he turned towards where Yuiiko had went and ran after her. He was not going to loose sight of her after seeing her again after all this year.

* * *

The place was in a mess. The tables were upturned, chairs were strewn every where and broken glasses scattered on the floor. Negi was still in the middle of a fight with two other waiters he worked with when Yuiiko arrived. She stalled at the door, flabbergasted at the mess they all had made in the restaurant. She couldn't help it but cursed softly.

"HEY! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Yuiiko shouted at the three men and ran into the fight.

Rukawa stopped several feet away from the restaurant Yuiiko had entered. It was a western restaurant with glass interior and he could see a fight inside. When he saw Yuiiko rushing head long into the fight, Rukawa was torn in between staying where he was and grabbing her back from danger. She had not change over the years. The first time he met her, it was the same when she walked straight into his fight. He stood outside watching her silently, unable to make himself to go in after her.

"I said stop!" Yuiiko screamed pushing one of the waiters away from Negi. "What is going on?"

"They started it first!" Negi yelled punching another waiter to the ground. "I didn't steal any money from the cashier but they kept saying that I did it!"

"If it's not you who is it?" One of the waiters shouted at him, pushing Yuiiko away. She was trying to restrain him from going near Negi. "We don't have a delinquent working here before and after you came we kept loosing money!"

"That is a very wrong thing to say!" Yuiiko shouted at him. "That is not fair. No one saw him stealing you can't accuse him for it!"

"Yeah girly?" The second waiter added in. "Why are you helping him, unless you are a delinquent yourself?"

Yuiiko went pale slightly.

"Don't say things like that!" Fujii cried timidly from afar. She didn't dare to go near the fight. "You are being unreasonable!"

"Maybe you and this Negi guy are from the same ship." The waiter continued spitefully. "That is why you are always helping him and looking out for him. The same feathers flock together?"

"That's it!" Negi shouted and jumped at the guy again.

Fujii screamed and Yuiiko rolled her eyes when the cat and dog fight started again.

"I said stop!" Yuiiko cried while she tried pulling them apart. As a result, the blow that the waiter was supposed to aim for Negi accidentally landed on Yuiiko's cheek instead and she fell to the floor.

"Yuiiko!" Fujii screamed in alarmed.

Yuiiko winced slightly when her palm landed on some broken glass scattered on the floor. Gradually lifting her hands up to inspect her bleeding palm, Yuiiko's temper that she had held in was unleashed. There was silence while she stood up slowly and turned to the waiter who hit her.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?" Yuiiko shouted at him and her fist came crashing into his jaw.

"Yuiiko, you are bleeding!" Fujii cried in panic and ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"I am telling you this now!" Yuiiko ignored Fujii and her bleeding palms while she spoke in a calm collected voice. "Negi would not be that low to steal money from the cashier. Never ever accuse him of something that both of you are not even sure of."

Rukawa watched the scene from afar. His hands were clutched into fists while he saw how Yuiiko got hurt. He felt like bashing the guy who had hit her but when he saw Yuiiko smashing him so hard that might break his teeth Rukawa's temper cooled. However, it didn't last when Yuiiko came to Negi's defense. Who was this Negi guy? Why was Yuiiko so worried about him?

He couldn't come up with any answer nor could he make himself to called Yuiiko when she, Negi and Fujii walked out of the restaurant together. He didn't like that guy Yuiiko had called Negi. He will find out who this guy was to Yuiiko and why are they together.

* * *

"NEGI stop!" Yuiiko cried out.

She was trying to get Negi to slow down but he ignored her and walked on ahead in hurried strides. Fujii was looking very tired, half running and half walking behind Yuiiko. No one notice another person several feet away behind them, following them quietly.

Rukawa watched Yuiiko running after Negi who paid no heed to her while he walked on.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Yuiiko finally screamed.

Negi stopped but didn't turn around. Yuiiko stormed up to him and grabbed his arm. Even it wasn't harsh but it wasn't gentle either. She pulled him to face her.

"Why did you loose your temper?" Yuiiko cried frustrated. "I told you many time never to loose your temper no matter what happened!"

"They were so sure it was me!" Negi said softly.

Even he was facing Yuiiko; he made sure he didn't look at her.

"Why do you believe me?" Negi asked quietly.

Yuiiko was slightly stunned at the question for a moment. However, after getting over it, she frowned at him.

"You promised me that you will never steal again!" Yuiiko said without hesitation. "I trust you that is why I believe you! You never lie to me before!"

"I would only give you problems if you continue taking care of me!" Negi shouted turning to face her. He looked like he was suffering pain and Yuiiko found herself unable to be angry at him any longer. "I have only caused you trouble ever since you came back three years ago…"

"Negi… you have never…." Yuiiko said softly.

"Forget it!" Negi cried turning away. He jerked his arm away from Yuiiko's hold rudely and walked off.

"Negi wait!" Yuiiko called after him while he ran across the street. She was about to cross the street after him but a horn of a car blared loudly and rudely.

"Look out!" Fujii cried.

Yuiiko had always been swift in her movements, jumped back to the side of the street as the car whiz passed her without even slowing down. When she looked across the street Negi was no longer in sight.

"Are you alright Yuiiko?" Fujii asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am." Yuiiko frowned. "That baka…"

"Negi is also worried about you." Fujii said. "You are still bleeding you know."

Yuiiko looked down at the deep cuts she had on her palms. She had totally forgotten about them.

"I will accompany you home and we will see that wound." Fujii smiled slightly. "Come on, we have to stop the bleeding."

"I am fine…" Yuiiko answered in a monotone voice. Taking off a scarf she had use the tie the tail of hair into brands, she tore it into half and wrapped it around her palms to stop the bleeding. "I want to go somewhere…"

"Eh… where else do you want to go?" Fujii cried out worriedly. "You should treat those wound with more care!"

"I am fine Fujii," Yuiiko turned her with a small smile. "Really, why don't you go home."

"But…" Fujii was still trying to think of ways to stop Yuiiko from going anywhere else and treat her wound but she was on her way.

Rukawa watched her walking away from her friend in silent. His hands shoved in his pants pockets while he stood casually in a shadowy corner. When he saw her on a move, he began walking after her again.

Fujii sighed when she watched Yuiiko walk away. She knew that Yuiiko was on her way to look for another job application for Negi. In defeat she turned away. Out of a sudden, a tall dark haired boy maybe her age flashed passed her quietly and Fujii was frozen in her movements.

"Was that…?" With her eyes wide with disbelief, Fujii turned towards the retreating back of the dark haired boy. He was walking towards the direction Yuiiko had gone. "He… he… Rukawa Kaede? I am dreaming aren't I? Isn't he in United States?"

* * *

"You have to stop fighting like this," Youhei said rather impatiently. "I know you are worried about Negi but this is like the tenth time I see you hurt this year! And not to mention last year…"

Yuiiko had stopped by Youhei's small pub he owned. It was still closed early in the day but Youhei practically lives in the store he owns. He was so surprised when Yuiiko came knocking at his door with wounded palms and a small bruise on her cheek.

"Stop you sound like my brother." Yuiiko muttered in a callous voice, cutting him off.

"Since Hanamichi and Haruko moved to Tokyo, I am in charge of taking care of you." Youhei uttered angrily. "I promised Hanamichi I would! If your brother knows about this..."

"He doesn't, so if you don't tell, he wouldn't know." Yuiiko said pointedly.

Youhei sighed and continued to clean her wounded palms.

"I need you to talk to Negi, Youhei…" Yuiiko sighed despondently. "He wouldn't listen to me now. If only he agrees to work with you…"

"I will talk to him," Youhei wrapped Yuiiko's palm gently with a bandage. "Besides, I was meaning to ask him to work for me."

"He is just so stubborn sometimes." Yuiiko muttered angrily.

"Don't worry; I have my ways to persuade people." Youhei smiled and winked.

Yuiiko smiled softly.

"And you better get home to rest." Youhei said and stood up. "Besides, do you think that bruise would go away by next week? You have the recital…"

Yuiiko cursed and Youhei laughed.

* * *

Youhei shook his head slightly after Yuiiko left. She had been a handful since she came home. But usually the problems were not hers but Negi's. Youhei was hoping that Yuiiko would start caring about her health more than about other people's welfare. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone coming into his pub at closing hours. He must have forgotten to lock the door when Yuiiko left.

"I am sorry but we don't open…" Youhei turned to the person and stopped in mid sentence.

Rukawa Kaede stood before Youhei in his usual cold impassive expression.

"Rukawa?" Youhei stared at him, unable to believe that he had returned.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading... next chapter will be time Yuiiko finds out that Rukawa is back! I will try to update soon 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slam Dunk or its characters.

I have to apologize that I couldn't update this for such a long time. I need to thank all those who had supported me and reviewed. I had been really busy and didn't really have the time to sit down to type out this chapter. Now that its here. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Again**

The morning sun shone into the windows of a small two rooms apartment and birds perched on nearby trees chirping their morning song. However, their chirping was interrupted harshly when a loud crash was heard in a small kitchen of the tiny apartment.

"Yuiiko, is everything alright?" Fujii asked worriedly rushing into the kitchen.

She was greeted by a rather shocked looking Yuiiko standing over the morning papers placed on top of the kitchen counter. A broken porcelain glass lay shattered next to her feet. Fujii could see Yuiiko's hands were quivering slightly as she read the papers before her.

"What is wrong Yuiiko?" Fujii asked walking over to her and carefully avoid the broken glass on the floor. She looked down at the papers and saw on the front page, a photo of Rukawa Kaede and the headline wrote; The Basketball Genius has Returned.

Fujii blinked and gasped.

"So I wasn't dreaming when I saw him that afternoon!" Fujii whispered.

"You saw him?" Yuiiko turned to Fujii sharply was still looking rather stunned. "You didn't say anything!"

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me…." Fujii stammered slightly when she saw Yuiiko looking so worked up. It was rarely Yuiiko loose control like this. "I wasn't sure it was him!"

At that moment their conversation was interrupted by door bell. Both of them turned to the door, bewildered. Usually they don't have visitors so early in the morning. With an aggravated sigh, Yuiiko headed for the door and pulled it opened.

"Yo…" Youhei greeted her cheerfully. "I thought you will still be home."

"What are you…" Yuiiko began but her sentence was cut short when another figure stepped out around the corner of her door. Very slowly, Yuiiko's eyes widened with shock.

He was still the same, maybe more handsome and grown up now. His expression was the same, indifferent as usual. His complexion was still fair like it had never seen the sun. Besides that his usual dark disheveled hair still gave him that casual and rather cool look. He was wearing a loose long sleeve navy blue, v-neck sweater and grey pants. Both his hands shove in his pants pockets looking at ease. He was watching Yuiiko rather calmly while Yuiiko looked as if she was about to faint.

"Well, I thought a nice reunion will be rather pleasing in the morning isn't it?" Youhei said happily and stepped into her apartment. "There is nice smell coming from the kitchen. You cooked breakfast today Yuiiko?"

Yuiiko didn't answer Youhei. She was still rooted on the floor staring at the other person outside her apartment by the door. After so long, she had not expected to meet Rukawa Kaede without any preparations. This kind of shock and surprise wasn't exactly very pleasant. She was very taken aback by the morning news and with another surprise throwing at her face so quickly, was too much. She just couldn't handle it. Her heart felt like it was about to give way. Or there wasn't a heart right now. Suddenly she couldn't feel her heart beating anymore. She was numb all over.

"Mito-san?" Fujii called walking out the kitchen. "Is that you… oh my…"

Fujii was also stunned and stopped rooted at the entrance door towards the kitchen when she saw Rukawa by the doorway.

Yuiiko turned to Youhei in a flash, and as quick as lighting her right hand shot out. It circled around Youhei's neck rather painfully.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Yuiiko asked with her voice low and rather furiously.

"Yuiiko, calm down!" Fujii exclaimed in panic. "Mito-san… Mito-san…."

"I… I was asks to bring…" Youhei said in a strangled voice.

"I made him do it." Rukawa finally spoke.

Yuiiko snapped her head towards him angrily for a second before she turned away sharply and let Youhei go. Without looking back at him, Yuiiko headed towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready if anyone wants any…" She said softly.

"Mito-san!" Fujii ran towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Youhei choked slightly. "I expected that to come…."

Youhei turned to Fujii with a small smirk and Fujii smiled back rather wearily. They both knew Yuiiko's temper well. She was so much like her brother Hanamichi.

Yuiiko entered the kitchen picking up a small broom and dustpan at the corner to clean away the shattered glass. When Youhei, Rukawa and Fujii entered she was done cleaning and was pouring the shattered glass into the dustbin.

Rukawa watched her silently, she had changed so much during those years he hadn't seen her. Somehow, Rukawa realized that she looked like she had lost a lot of weight. She looked so thin. He had no idea why but she looked rather pale too as if she was sick. Even, Yuiiko had avoided eye contact with him the whole time through out their meal, he couldn't help but noticed the sparkle in Yuiiko's eyes were gone. What had happened all those years when they were separated.

"Eh, I hadn't really eaten your cooking for sometime, you did a lot of improvements." Youhei said when he tried Yuiiko's egg roll. "The last time, I did… I think we were still in school. Your egg roll tasted like plastic."

Splat!

Yuiiko had thrown some _natto_ over across the table and hit Youhei on the forehead. _(Natto: fermented soybean paste)_

"Shut up." Yuiiko retorted rather indifferently. But she was blushing slightly.

"Ah gross… I hate natto!" Youhei groaned wiping the sticky beans away from his face.

"She knows that you hate them, so she chose to throw them at you." Fujii giggled. "Ah… try some of this Rukawa-kun… Yuiiko is pretty good at making this!"

Fujii passed Rukawa a plate of fried dumplings. Rukawa took one out of it and tasted it. He blinked once and looked up at Yuiiko. She was looking down her bowl all the time without looking at him or anyone. Even though the bowl of rice was in her hand, it looked like she didn't touch it at all but merely just staring at the rice.

"Hai, it's nice…" Rukawa replied shortly and saw Yuiiko flinched slightly.

She still remembered the first time she ever cooked for him. It was when she rescued him after he crashed into the back of the car one night after school. He seemed to have fallen asleep rather than pass out in that crash. That night Yuiiko brought him back to her home not knowing where he stays. She had pushed his slumbering figure on his bike all the way back to her house. Since her mother wasn't at home she had cooked for the both of them. But her cooking had turned out pretty bad and in return, Rukawa took over the stove and cooked something instead for both of them.

When her past memory came crashing back, she slammed her bowl down and stood up. Everyone, except Rukawa jumped at the sudden sound. All of them turned to look at her. Yuiiko still had her head down, both her hands at her side but clutched tightly into fists.

"I am finished…" Yuiiko said lamely. "Sorry Fujii, but can you clean up today? I have to go school."

"Eh…" Fujii looked down at her un-touch bowl of rice. "But you hadn't eaten! Yuiiko…?"

Yuiiko didn't wait anyone else to reply and left the kitchen. The past remains in the past. There was no point remembering any of it! It had long gone since they left Japan; they had lost touch with each other for such a long time. She was leading her own life for such a long time… why? Why now? Yuiiko couldn't drag Rukawa into her life. Not now, not anymore…

She left the apartment in a hurry, with a single tear appeared in her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and rushed out the building. Before she could go any further, someone grabbed her arm. Yuiiko snapped her head back to see Rukawa had caught up with her.

"Let me walk you to school." Rukawa said softly. Even though his voice was emotionless but it was gentle.

"Suit yourself…" Yuiiko turned away quickly and jerked her arm away from his hold.

It was a rather quiet walk the entire journey. No one spoke or made the first move to break the ice. The only noise was sounds of cars passing by and the birds chirping in the nearby trees. Rukawa did look over at Yuiiko occasionally. She seemed rather different now. It was clear that Yuiiko looked more grown up but she also looked so thin as if the wind could carry her away. Rukawa remembered clearly that evening when he visited Youhei in his pub.

_Flashback of Rukawa's memory…_

"_I have a feeling that Yuiiko may not want to see you." Youhei said bluntly._

"_Why not?" Rukawa frowned at Youhei's answer._

"_Ah well… I will give you hint." Youhei smiled painfully at him. "She thinks that, she doesn't need to drag you into her miserable life now…"_

"_Wha…" Rukawa's frowned deepened._

_End of Flashback._

Drag me down… Rukawa thought silently. If only, he knew what that meant.

"I am here…" Yuiiko finally spoke.

Rukawa looked up and saw they were in front of the school front gate of an elementary school. He was so absorb in his thoughts he had no idea that they had reached. The journey with Yuiiko seemed like a really short one. He frowned slightly. He had yet spoken to her about things… about them. He was confused. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. He needed answers.

"Yuiiko…" Rukawa started but was interrupted when a group of children rushed up towards them.

"Sensei… sensei!" They all called. "We are so excited…."

"Today… we are making our costumes for the recital are we?" One of the little girls said.

Rukawa's eyes widened slightly to see small little kids surrounding Yuiiko. For the first time in his life, Yuiiko's cold expression face, soften. She looked down at her students kindly with a small gentle smile on her face. He had never seen her looked like that before.

"I will see around Rukawa-kun…" Yuiiko told him and was drag into the grounds of the school by her students.

"It is Kaede…" Rukawa whispered rather dejectedly even he didn't display his emotions on his face.

TBC

* * *

I will try to update the next chapter soon... drop a review if you can. 


	5. Chapter 4: Reasons

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own Slam Dunk or any of its characters._

_Before the start of the fic, I need to apologize for such a long hold on this this story. Well, I had been busy lately, I had been helping my boyfriend's family move. Then my boyfriend and I are also busy with renovating our home... then preparing for our wedding end of this year. So there are just so many things to do. When I am free I will be too tired to think of how to write a chapter. Then due to a long halt... I got brain dead and also sort of stuck... lol... anyways... those who had been following this fic closely I am so sorry I didnt update for such a long time. I promise I will finish this fic no matter what... even in a very snail pace. I will complete this fic._

**Chapter 4: Reasons**

The kitchen was in a mess. Drawers and cabinets were opened. Yuiiko was bent over the sink breathing heavily and sweat covered her face. Her eyes were wide while she tried to calm herself. She was so engross on trying to steady her breathing, she did not hear the front door opened and someone came in.

"She is usually home at around this time…" a distant voice said that Yuiiko recognized as Fujii.

Very slowly, Yuiiko turned towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Fujii had walked in with another person who was unmistakably Rukawa. Her eyes widened when she saw them coming her way. Her head screamed. She doesn't want Rukawa to see her in such a state. She opened her mouth to tell them to go away but no sound came out. Things were getting blurry; she shook her head trying to focus.

"Yuiiko?"

That was the last thing she heard before darkness engulfed her.

Rukawa's eyes widened with surprised when he saw Yuiiko crumpled to the floor. Fujii gasped and ran forward. The whole kitchen looked like it had been ransack. What happened? What was she looking for in such a condition?

"Oh no Yuiiko must have missed her last check up with the doctor." Fujii said picking up an empty medication bottle lying on the floor next to her. "She must have run out of her prescription."

"Check up?" Rukawa frowned looking down at the girls.

Yuiiko was hiding something from him and he didn't like the idea of it.

"Call an ambulance Rukawa…" Fujii told him. "The phone is outside next to the television. Hurry…"

Rukawa didn't wait another second and dashed for the phone to get help.

* * *

Fujii was very quiet through out the trip to the hospital. Rukawa had his eyes on Yuiiko the whole time. His expression was unreadable but he was anxious about her condition. Why did she collapse suddenly? What did Fujii meant about check ups and that she ran out of medications. What kind of drugs was she taking? Was she sick all this time when she disappeared from the world? A frown appeared on his face as these thoughts went through his head. 

She was hiding it from him all this while. No letters, no news and most of all she just suddenly disappeared from his life. He stiffened at the thought of Yuiiko avoiding him and clutched his hands into tight fists. He turned his stern eyes over to Fujii who didn't dare to meet his eyes.

"What is going on?" He asked in a quiet and dangerous sort of voice.

"It is not my tale to tell." Fujii replied just as quietly but sadly.

Rukawa narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze back to Yuiiko…

She had lots to say when she gain consciousness Rukawa thought rather grimly.

* * *

Rukawa sat next to Yuiiko's bed watching her quietly. He had told Fujii to go home to rest and he could take care of her. Fujii understood and left him alone with her. The doctor said that her condition had worsened and she really needed to consider that operation. Rukawa closed his eyes momentarily. Why did she disagree on that operation? When he opened them again, Yuiiko had awoken and was looking at him curiously. 

"Rukawa-kun…" Yuiiko spoke in a soft whispery voice. "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for you…" Rukawa replied shortly. "And its Kaede…"

"Souka…" Yuiiko smiled a soft gentle smile that surprise Rukawa. "Arigatou…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rukawa frowned. "Why are you thanking me?"

"It's nothing…" Yuiiko looked away quickly. "I…"

Getting impatient about how Yuiiko was acting, Rukawa stood up abruptly and leaned down towards Yuiiko. He slammed both his hands down the bed with Yuiiko in between them. She turned back towards him, shocked at his actions. He never lost his cool like this before. It was very unlike Rukawa. However, Yuiiko knew that she wasn't acting like herself either. She stared back at him quietly watching his eyes blazing back at hers.

"Why are you doing this?" Rukawa asked.

"I just don't want to be a burden to you." Yuiiko whispered softly. "I'm afraid I will be someone that will make you loose your concentration to become the number one basketball player in Japan."

Rukawa's eyes widened and straightened up. All this time, she was thinking about him. He sighed softly and sank down the chair next to the bed again.

"Why did you disagree to go for that operation?" Rukawa asked. "The doctor said if you don't take out that tumor if it spreads, it will be very dangerous for your health."

"I may not be able to walk again." Yuiiko snapped. "I don't want that…"

Rukawa remained silent watching Yuiiko staring up the ceiling heatedly. He understood what she meant. To be not able to walk for the rest of her life was something not anyone could accept so suddenly.

"I don't care…" Rukawa finally said but his voice rather soft and somewhat gentle. "I just don't want to loose you…"

Yuiiko's eyes widened when she heard Rukawa said that. Never in a million years had she ever thought Rukawa would say something like this. Very gradually, she turned her head over to Rukawa who still sat rather expressionlessly next to her bed. Her vision began to blur and realized that her eyes were filled with unwanted tears. Before she knew what happened next, she felt herself being lifted up with a pair of strong arms.

"Sometimes it is alright to cry Yuiiko…" Rukawa whispered in her ears while he embraced her tightly.

After so many years of holding back, Yuiiko broke down hysterically in Rukawa's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed on his chest rather uncontrollably. Rukawa had never thought a strong headed and willed person like Yuiiko would be able to break down like this. It hurt to hear and watch her cry like this. How much he had neglected her all these years. He vowed silently not to let it happen again.

Rukawa didn't utter anything while he continued to hold her while she cried on him. For the first time in Rukawa's life, he held on a girl as if he would never let her go. Finally, after some time past, Yuiiko finally calm down and finally fallen into a peaceful slumber in his arms. Very gently, Rukawa laid Yuiiko back on the pillow and watched her tear streak face rather wretchedly. With soft feathery touch, Rukawa cleaned those tears on her face and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I…" Rukawa leaned over Yuiiko slowly. "Hontoni gomenesai… Yuiiko."

Before he straightened up, Rukawa planted a soft gentle kiss on Yuiiko's lips. That whole night he stayed by her side just watching her like her guardian angel.

* * *

6 months later… 

"Yuiiko, hurry..." Fujii shouted by the door. "His plane should be arriving any minute."

"How can you shout at a person on a wheelchair to hurry up?" Yuiiko retorted while coming out from her room as she pushed the wheels with her hands. "Anyways, he knows that I can't hurry…"

It had already been six months and a half since Yuiiko undergo the operation on her spinal cord to remove the tumor. Due to the operation she had been not able to walk for almost half a year now. The doctor said that her health was beginning to improve tremendously all she needed now was some physical therapy to strengthen her leg muscles. She will be able to walk like any normal person again.

Fujii giggled and rushed towards to take whole of the handles of the wheelchair and began pushing Yuiiko out their apartment. They didn't get far however. When the lift of the apartment stopped at their floor, the door slid opened and the person they were supposed to meet in the airport was inside leaning on the back wall of the lift. He was looking rather casual and laid back when the two girls stared at him in astonishment.

"I took an earlier flight." The person said stepping out of the lift.

Yuiiko smiled slightly. Rukawa and returned to the States to improve on his basketball over those six months when she undergo her own physical therapy training in Japan. He had stayed as long as he could with her after the operation but soon his season had begun and he had to return. He told her that he will come back whenever he can. Since now that one of his basketball seasons had ended, he took a flight back to Japan again.

"Stop!" Yuiiko told him with both her hands held up in front of her. "Don't come any closer."

Rukawa raised an eyebrow at her.

"That wasn't exactly a welcome I was expecting." He said to her with his head slightly inclined.

Fujii giggled again.

"It is supposed to be a surprise!" Yuiiko told him in a huff. "You really took me by surprise and I almost forgot. Anyways… I have a surprise for you too…"

"And what is it?" Rukawa stood back and pushed his hands in his pants pockets waiting for her.

Yuiiko leaned down towards her feet and lifted the stand where her feet were resting on; then placed her feet down the floor. Rukawa's eyes widened slightly and his gesture had turned from laid back to anxious while he looked at Yuiiko. He slowly took his hands out of his pocket while Yuiiko slowly pushed herself out of the wheelchair and was standing on her feet before him.

She looked up at his stunned expression with a smile. Rukawa, who was always so expressionless, had a shock expression on his face. If this situation wasn't this serious she would have burst out laughing at him. Very gradually and concentrating very hard she took a step forward towards him.

Rukawa nearly ran towards her when she stumbled in her steps, but her expression on her face stopped him. She wanted to show him that she could do this on her own. He smiled inwardly. Yuiiko, the strong willed girl he had met long ago had never changed much now. When she was only a feet away from him, she finally collapsed. Rukawa reached out to her and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Surprised?" Yuiiko turned up to him with a smile. "I wanted to make it before you come back this holiday."

Rukawa remained silent and somewhat his deadpan demeanor had return.

"She worked really hard." Fujii grinned. She had pushed Yuiiko's wheelchair over to them. "The doctor said her hard work really paid off."

"Maybe I am able to sing again next time." Yuiiko smiled at Fujii. "Do you think it is possible?"

"Definitely." Rukawa answered instead, though it was a rather short and curt answer, Yuiiko could tell that Rukawa still remembered how they made that promise to reach their dreams when they were in high school.

Rukawa was already on his way towards his dreams but Yuiiko had stop caused of her illness. Yuiiko smiled at his encouragement. It was about time she continued with hers again.

"I guess its time to, fightto!" Yuiiko said punching the air with an arm.

Rukawa smiled inwardly. He was very glad to see Yuiiko being herself again. He would want to hear her sing again.

The beach was rather empty and quiet, except for the sounds of seagulls flying in the horizons and the waves of the sea lapping up to shore. The breeze were cooling and comforting brushing passed a tall dark disheveled hair young man, pushing a young lady on a wheelchair. Both of them looked rather calm and serene enjoying the evening breeze and sunset.

"Kaede I will like to talk a walk on the beach." Yuiiko told him while she lifted her head upwards to look at him.

Rukawa stopped pushing and walked up next to her to help her get out of the wheelchair.

"It would be so nice if I don't need any help to walk again." Yuiiko told him while Rukawa held on to her arm and guarded her. "I feel like an invalid…"

"You are doing your best," Rukawa told her.

"I am…" Yuiiko turned to him and smiled. "So when will you need to go back to the states?"

Rukawa was silent when Yuiiko asked him that question. Yuiiko watched him inquiringly. He was avoiding her gaze as he stared out towards the horizon where the sun was setting behind the ocean. Yuiiko took a deep silent breath and looked down the ground with a small sad smile appearing on her face.

"Do what is best for you Kaede…" She said softly.

Rukawa turned back to her with wide eyes. Her hair which had now grown slightly longer hid her face from his view. His grip around her arm tightened as he frowned slightly. She knew what was coming, she knew everything about him. Truth was he had no idea when he could return to Japan again when he goes back to the States.

"Remember, if it's my dream, you told me before you wouldn't stop me." Yuiiko continued when Rukawa didn't answer. "I won't stop you either."

Yuiiko finally looked up after she finished what she had to tell him. She smiled reassuring that everything will be fine. But this time, Rukawa wasn't convinced. It was like before, the same thing was happening again.

"No…" He said firmly.

Yuiiko's eyes widened slightly.

"Kaede…?" Yuiiko inclined her head slightly not understanding.

"Come with me."

Yuiiko blinked not knowing what to say.

"To the states…" Rukawa was now looking at her rather intently which made Yuiiko feel as if he was trying to read her soul. "You can continue your physical therapy there."

"But Kaede… this is something I have to think about…" Yuiiko told him. "It is a big decision."

"We won't be apart Yuiiko…" Rukawa told him.

"I still need to think about it…" Yuiiko told him rather glumly. "It is not that I don't want to be with you but it is just that I had never thought of moving to the states for a long period of time."

Rukawa sighed inwardly. He knew that it was not easy to persuade a strong headed girl like Yuiiko. He had wished that she would agree to go with him. But somehow, he also knew that when Yuiiko's mind was set she wouldn't change it.

"I will try to return as often as I can…" Rukawa finally told her.

"I will understand if you can't Kaede." Yuiiko told him. "Just go and reach towards your dreams."

"Arigatou…" Rukawa said softly.

The couple continued their little walked down the darkening beach in silence, enjoying the solitude and calmness of the atmosphere…

* * *

It had always been the same then; Rukawa came and left in Yuiiko's life. Yuiiko remained in Japan never ever thought of wanting to leave the country. 

She just needed a peaceful and quiet life. Since the doctor told her that she wasn't physically up to anything hectic yet, she was happy being only a music teacher teaching the children music that brings harmony to her life. One day, she knew that she will be well again and that will be the time she will chase after her dream.

Even with Rukawa so far away, Yuiiko carried on with her life quietly and never dated other men in her life, even after she could walk on her own again. Many men were always asking her out. She never agreed and was always waiting…

Waiting…

For her dream to come true and the person she cared about all her life to return…

* * *

"Why don't you go visit him?" Negi asked her one day. 

She was chilling out in Youhei's pub that evening while Negi worked behind the bar.

"You know I just might during the school holidays." Yuiiko winked and zipped on the non alcoholic fruit punch Negi had made specially for her. She could never take alcohol so Negi didn't mix any into her drink. "It will be a good surprise."

"I heard that school holidays starts in like a week time." Youhei suddenly came up to them and joined in the conversation. "You think you could make it for that one?"

"I might…" Yuiiko smiled.

"Or maybe you don't need to."

Another deep and almost callous voice spoke behind them. Yuiiko almost dropped the cup she was holding in her hand. She whirled around on her stool to look into a pair of rather emotionless cold blue eyes. However, that familiar pair of blue eyes were looking rather gently at her.

"Kaede…" Yuiiko whispered his name.

"Yo, tadaima…" Youhei grinned at the tall handsome guy. "When did you arrive? This is a surprise."

"Only just, Yuiiko wasn't at her apartment, and the next place I could think of was here." Rukawa told him.

Yuiiko grinned and jumped off the stool towards Rukawa. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a huge warm embrace. She hadn't seen him for almost one year and how much she had miss him.

"Tadaima Kaede…" Yuiiko whispered into his ear.

"Okaerinasai…" Rukawa whispered back.

Yuiiko smiled at Rukawa, trying to treasure all time she could that he can spend with her. Not knowing when he will leave again and not return for a very long time…

And that was just exactly what happened.

The thing she had feared most when no letters came from Rukawa again. Yuiiko stared out the apartment window with rather distraught expression. How long had it been? Yuiiko felt numb just thinking about the fact that he had totally lost contact with her.

He will always come back after a year time that was the longest he stayed away from Japan. But now the second year had past without any news about him, only a small New Year card in the beginning of the year. There was nothing much written in the card either. Now the end of the second year was about to come and the third year without any news of Rukawa was about to arrive.

Was he going to send her another New Year card? Yuiiko frowned at the thought and sighed. She wasn't expecting much from him. He had always been the same. But somehow, Yuiiko knew she had changed. She after all was a normal and ordinary girl who had wished for a person who would take more notice of her.

The third year came and went without any news from Rukawa and Yuiiko's patience was becoming thin. Even she knew that Rukawa would never cheat on her but waiting for him for such a long time without any news was already making her too worn out.

Yuiiko had finally reached her limits…

* * *

"So how is it doctor…?" 

"The results of your health had improved tremendously." He told Yuiiko cheerfully. "I am very proud of you to have put so much effort into all your therapies. This is the result of your hard work."

"Thank you doctor…"

Yuiiko gave a small bitter small before she left the doctor's office with a brown envelope held tightly in her hand. All her health reports in this envelope was her most recent and healthy report she got.

"Sakuragi Yuiiko?" Someone called her and approached her boldly.

"Hai?" Yuiiko turned to a rather tall good looking man, wearing a suit and tie and a pair of rather fashionable blue frame glasses. "How can I help you?"

"Masahiro Taka, I am here to talk to you about business…." The man held out a business card towards her. "Do you have a few minutes where we can sit down and talk about it?"

Yuiiko took the card from him, read it quickly and turned back to him swiftly with wide eyes.

"I am sure I have propositions that will interest you." The man continued with a smile when Yuiiko did not answer.

"Enlighten me…" Yuiiko smiled sullenly. "There is a café near the hospital where we can talk…"

TBC

* * *

_Ok there were some parts where Rukawa was OOC in this chapter... lol... to have a relationship... no matter what... Rukawa will be OOC. Sigh... its hard to write about someone who always was callous in his ways being in a relationship. I am still trying hard. Sometimes, I wonder if I should quit writing SlamDunk fic after I finish this one. I am getting bored. I had been writing SlamDunk fics like forever I guess. Maybe I should diviate my ideas to other animes instead... just a thought... lol_

_Remember to leave a review._


	6. Chapter 5: Always Together?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk or its characters.

I am glad I am able to update again... Thanks to DigitalLavender who had drop a review and also pointed out some mistakes in the previous chapter... :p... I didnt bother to read through that is the result of being lazy...lol.

**Chapter 5: Always Together?**

The streets were rather busy as a young lady looked from above her apartment. The wind outside was chilly and snow fell from the sky slowly. It was December and it was always cold in Kanagawa. It had always been the same since the last time he visited. It was quiet and lonely.

She held on to the business card that man gave her at the hospital a few days ago. It was a huge contract. She had never expected to be found by the biggest agents from an enormous corporate Music Company like this man worked in. The propositions the man told her had gave her so many golden opportunities to reach her dreams. But somehow, she knew that if she took that path everything have to change.

Yuiiko stared stonily down at the cars in the street. Her expression was void from all emotions. The door of the apartment opened and she looked away from the window towards the intruder who had interrupted her solitude. So swiftly that no one could even catch her, Yuiiko hid the card into her pants pocket.

"You're early Yuiiko," Fujii smiled at her roommate she had for so many years. "You want to go out for dinner?"

Yuiiko looked at Fujii rather impassively and shrugged.

"Well, Negi and Youhei think its best we have a small gathering tonight what do you think?" Fujii continued as she put away her winter coat and scarf. "I will take a few minutes to freshen up and we can move. I am in a mess!"

Yuiiko turned her attention back towards the scenery below her apartment for another moment before she left the seat by the window. Fujii watched her despondently. Ever since Rukawa left almost four years ago after his sudden return, Yuiiko had always been like this. It seemed she had crawled back into the shell like she used to when she was back in Shohoku High. This time no one knows if Yuiiko will ever heal.

"Fujii…" Yuiiko's small voice stopped Fujii from entering her room.

"Yes Yuiiko-chan?" Fujii turned back to her quickly. It had been sometime since Fujii had heard the girl talk.

"I want to leave Japan." She told Fujii without looking at her.

"Wha…"

"I am going away…" Yuiiko told her and a small smile appeared rather painfully on her face. "Too many memories here and I don't think I can continue staying here anymore."

"Where are you going to go?"

Yuiiko turned back to Fujii forlornly.

"I don't know," Yuiiko looked away and entered her room. "But don't tell anyone."

That was the last time Fujii ever saw Yuiiko again…

* * *

Months passed since the disappearance of Yuiiko, Rukawa had appeared in the Kanagawa airport again. This time, he knew that he had been away longer than he intended. All together, he was away for intensive training for four years straight. He had no chance to return to see Yuiiko at all or the time to write to her. Well, due to he had been sleeping all the time when he didn't have to practice or when he had a match. He knew that he was wrong at the part but it was his habit, he had always been sleeping. He was very eager to see her again after such a long time even so, he never showed it before.

He didn't even bothered to put his luggage away and went straight down the familiar road towards Yuiiko's apartment. The place still looked the same, he had wrote back to inform her that he will return soon. He wondered if she had read that letter. When he reached her floor of her apartment, a rather anxious and tense looking Fujii greeted him. No Yuiiko in sight.

"Rukawa-kun!" Fujii nearly screamed his name in shock. "You are early!"

"Where's Yuiiko?" Rukawa asked stepping out the lift.

"Oh…" Fujii fidgeted on the spot worriedly. "Well…"

Rukawa looked down the corridor and saw no one approaching. Was she hiding or something?

"Yuiiko is not here…" Fujii told him softly.

"I thought it was school holiday." Rukawa said. "She had some special event in school or something?"

"Iie…" Fujii shook her head. "Yuiiko disappeared almost six months ago. We had no idea where she went."

Rukawa's eyes widened in shock, he dropped his luggage and ran back into the lift. Before Fujii could stop him, he shut the lift door.

"Tage…" Fujii mumbled to herself angrily. "Why do they both do whatever they like?"

She picked up his luggage and brought it to her apartment for save keeping before she ran after him. Somehow she knew where he will be heading next.

* * *

When Fujii reached Youhei's pub, all the chairs and tables were over turned. Poor Youhei was trying to stop a fight between Negi and Rukawa and Fujii groaned rather frustrated at everything. She was someone who hardly will loose patience. But to see this going on which she had suspected that it will; one way or another, her nerve snapped.

Picking up a stool near to her, she hurled it towards Rukawa and Negi who was pulling each others collars with Youhei in between trying to pull them apart. Youhei saw the stool flying over and quickly duck. Rukawa, who was very alert and swift in his moves, dodged quickly.

Somehow, Negi nearly got hit by the stool stumbled back slightly. Everyone turned to look at a very very furious Fujii standing by the door. If there was a camera, if Fujii wasn't so angry, she would have made fun of all their shock faces. Then again, she couldn't. She had almost enough about everything too. She was angry at Rukawa who always left and Negi who started the fight. Then at herself who couldn't stop Yuiiko from leaving.

"STOP IT!" She yelled. "STOP IT! Fighting is not going to bring her back!"

Youhei looked over at Fujii quietly. It was the first time for everyone to see Fujii loosing her cool. She was breathing rather hard and her face flushed as she glared at all of them.

"Besides, if you want to get angry, it should be at me! Not Negi-kun" Fujii continued to yell at the rather quiet and stunned boys before her. "I… I knew she was going to go…"

Her voice began to quiver as she raised both her hands towards her face, her eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. Youhei slowly walked over to her.

"I knew she was going…" slowly her voice cracked sounding hoarse as a tear slid down her face. "I couldn't do anything to stop her… one morning… one morning… all her things were gone… just like that… I should have done something… I…"

"Stop, its enough Fujii-chan." Youhei told her and embraced her tightly. "You had been strong all this time trying to find her again. Just cry it out…"

Fujii broke into tears and wept on Youhei's shoulder loudly. Rukawa stared at Fujii silently recalling how Yuiiko cried in his arms like this before. Even how different she was from other girls. She was still female after all. Who had almost ordinary expectations from the person she loved.

How many times had he got to go through loosing her? Rukawa frowned. This time, when he finds her, he will never and he meant it… never ever let her do whatever she wanted again. Why did she have to leave? All this time, he had always thought she trusted him. So why?

* * *

"I am so sorry Rukawa-kun…" Fujii said softly pouring him a cup of steaming coffee.

Rukawa only remained silent staring down the cup of coffee Fujii had filled for him.

After helping Youhei clean up his pub, Fujii told Rukawa she had left his luggage in her apartment. So he came back with her. The place seemed rather dark without Yuiiko around now. It seemed rather quite too. Rukawa who liked the silent atmosphere for the first time didn't like how still it was. As if Fujii was reading his mind she went over to the television and switched it on.

"I usually drown the place with television sounds or I on the radio." Fujii said while she stared at the television. "However, today they are showing my favourite singer. She is new."

Rukawa wasn't interested in whatever the television were airing continued to stare down his cup of coffee, watching the steam dancing up towards his face. But when a familiar female voice filled the air, Rukawa's eyes widened and turned towards the television slowly.

"She reminds me so much of Symphony." Fujii smiled. "I used to be her fan until she disappeared and never was heard of again. Now Harmony came in… taking her role. I wonder if they are even the same person."

Rukawa stood up quickly almost startling Fujii. She looked up at him with wide rather astonished eyes to see Rukawa looking stunned. Someone like him who never showed any expression… something must be wrong.

"Rukawa-kun, are you ok?"

"This singer…" Rukawa spoke softly and his voice rather croakily. "When did she make her first debut?"

"Hmmm… about a month after Yuiiko-chan is gone." Fujii answered thinking. "Yeah, around that time."

"Harmony…" Rukawa frowned and almost gritted her teeth. "Yuiiko might not have gone far."

"What?" Fujii looked rather surprised and pleased at the same time. "You know where she may have gone?"

"It is a good thing that I have a longer holiday than usual…" Rukawa continued. "Is it alright if I take a look inside Yuiiko's room?"

"It's fine… but what do you expect to find?" Fujii watched Rukawa dashed towards Yuiiko's room door.

Rukawa swung the door opened in a flash and scanned the now silent room which only a desk, single bed and cupboard stood. He walked over to the desk and looked around there was nothing extra ordinary except for a table lamb left on the desk. He pulled all the drawers opened and looked inside. Nothing was left except for newspaper cutting and scrap pieces of paper.

After searching through her desk, Rukawa walked over to the cupboard and pulled the door opened. It was totally empty. There must be some clue… Rukawa thought anxiously. At least, leave something to let him know where she might have gone.

Finally in defeat Rukawa sank down on Yuiiko's single size bed, unable to get any clue. Honestly, the girl cleaned out everything and left nothing behind? He leaned his head on a hand prop up on his knee and sighed softly. While staring on the floor, Rukawa finally notice something small. It was sticking out under the feet of the desk. With a small frown on his face, he walked over to it and picked it up.

It looked like a business card. It seemed rather worn and dirtied at the condition. The words were already worn out by some scratches and dirt. But even so Rukawa distinctively made out some words and it told him he was holding onto a person's business card who worked in the most popular corporate music company.

This card could come in handy Rukawa thought and shove it into his pants pocket.

He exited Yuiiko's room and grabbed onto his luggage near the doorway. Fujii was watching anxiously wondering if Rukawa had figured out anything. Without looking at her Rukawa headed for the door.

"I might be able to find her, I might not…" Rukawa told Fujii rather hesitantly. He knew that wasn't like him to be so uncertain about himself but truth was when he turned back on last time to look at the television, he was saddened when he stared at that female singer. "So please do not keep your hopes too high…"

The female singer called Harmony was singing rather cheerfully to the crowd. Her long silky long hair flew around her like satin. It looked like it was changing colours in the disco lights or was it because her hair was highlighted. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and white sleeveless, v-neck mid-riff that showed off her beautiful figure. The black pair of knee high boots gave her a kind of rugged look. Even she was smiling and waving at the crowd. Rukawa remembered those clear sparkling brown eyes. Those were the cold and unsmiling eyes that he had once encountered before. He had always remembered them.

He wasn't sure if he could bring her back in this current situation. The Shohoku High Ice Princess had returned and it could have turned for the worst too. Rukawa closed his eyes tight and turned away from the television scene. Too many memories…

"Harmony…" Rukawa reopened his eyes as he stared at the door in front of him, very slowly he narrowed his eyes. "You had become once again someone hard to reach…"

"Huh…" Fujii looked rather confused and watched Rukawa pulled opened the door forcibly, walked out of the apartment swiftly and slammed the door shut behind him.

Fujii may not have understood what Rukawa might have told her but when he said something like not to keep her hopes high, a nerve snapped. With a frowned Fujii dashed for the door and yanked it opened and ran through it. She had totally forgotten about closing the door as she raced to the lift where she could see Rukawa was already walking into it.

Fujii sped up and managed to catch up to him, stopping him by preventing the lift door from shutting. Rukawa was rather surprised to see Fujii stuck in between the lift doors as it was about to close. The door reopened again. She soon placed her hands on the frame to prevent the doors from closing again.

She looked rather fiercely at him while she breathed heavily. It was a short sprint but she was never athletic even back when she was in school before.

"What you mean by not to keep my hopes high?" Fujii cried heatedly. "Do you know that hope had been the only thing that brought me this far in believing Yuiiko will come back! And I will be able to see her again! That was why I never stopped looking for her!"

Rukawa was silent and rather wide eyed. Second time he saw Fujii's wrath.

"If you loose hope what makes you think you are going to win this battle!" Fujii shouted at him with tears now in her eyes. "Hope had brought all of us this far. So don't you dare give up on hope Rukawa-kun…"

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading and please dont hesitant to review 


	7. Chapter 6: Harmony

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk

I am hoping I am able to complete this fic asap... but it is not easy now with me having to pack and shift houses right now. Well, lots had been happening this year for me... a big step to a new future...lol... but I will try my best to complete this fic. So I can concentrate on my next fic that I had left hanging for a long time...

Enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 6: Harmony**

The studio was bustling with people, camera man, site man, makeup artist flocked around the place in hurried pace. The stage that Harmony was supposed to appear was decorated beautifully with rainbow sparkling lights.

Behind the scene of this bustling ruckus inside a private changing room, a girl with long brown hair highlighted in some blond streaks was sitting in front of a huge mirror with spotlights around the frame. Her eyes were beautifully made up with sparkling silvery eye-shadow, mascara, eyeliner and glittering peach gloss for her lips. Her body was splash with gold dust, especially on her chest and arms.

She was reading expressionlessly through her schedule of the day. It was another long hectic day. The door of the room opened and closed rather quietly but the girl did not bother to look up to see who had come into her personal changing area, her back on the person.

"You know, you should learn how to knock." The girl said emotionlessly. "One day you might have just walked into me changing my clothes. When that happens I will scream bloody murder."

The person who walked in chuckled amusingly.

"Really," He said. "And I thought you always change behind those curtains at the back."

"Whatever," The girl huffed.

"You are on in five minutes Sa-chan." The person told her with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Almost done," She shrugged.

"I don't see you getting ready." The person protested. "You make a hard job for your agent you know."

The girl stood up and turned around to face him. A small smile craved on her lips while she stared back at her famous agent Masahiro Taka with her cold clear sparkling brown eyes. For almost months now, she walked in this road of glamour and she was getting use to it. Sakuragi Yuiiko had turned to the most hard core and heartless music celebrity now in Japan. _(If you wonder why her agent called her Sa-chan it comes from Sakuragi)_

"You never did make my schedule any easier either." Yuiiko answered. "So what makes you think I will make it any easier for you?"

"Hard hearted to the end…" Masahiro chuckled again. "Anytime you are ready then your highness."

"Ready as can be."

Yuiiko and Masahiro swept out the changing room in the most elegant way…

* * *

Soon after their live television music show, Yuiiko was dragged almost instantly out for a press conference. That was after she had changed out of her stage clothes. Now she was wearing more comfortable clothing in an elegant blazer and a pair of slender slacks. Yuiiko was glad that all reporters were only allowed to ask one question each. There were like over fifty reporters in the exclusive hotel conference room. Even though it was tiring to answer idiotic questions sometimes but Yuiiko never let her stand down one minute. 

Finally, when it was time for them to visit the mall in the city for an autograph signing section, Yuiiko almost breathed out a sigh of relief when she and Masahiro were in the limousine. She stared out the tinted window vacantly. Cars passed by like any normal day, happy couples and teenagers walking down the sidewalk like nothing in the world bothers them. Was she ever like them before? Yuiiko actually wondered.

Masahiro was explaining the remaining schedule of the day and what she was suppose to do while she continued to stare blankly outside, his voice drowned in the back of her occupied thoughts. To those people outside, what she had was the most luxurious thing anyone would want. They wonder what it might be like to be at the top of the hills, while she wondered what was it like to just walk out in the street like them. Carefree, worriless and most of all, happy…

"Hey, are you listening…" Masahiro sharp tone suddenly snapped Yuiiko out of stupor. "You look like you are drifting off. Why do you always do that when I am instructing you on our next schedule?"

"Isn't it the same?" Yuiiko asked as she leaned her head on a hand prop on the armrest of the door. "Nothing much but a bunch of fans asking for sign autographs…"

"Well, I was thinking of changing the things to write…" Masahiro continued ignoring her usual nonchalant attitude and voice. He stared back down his notebook. "The last time we had always used 'love you the best'…"

"Which was so lame…" Yuiiko scoffed.

"NOW…" Masahiro ignored her scorned and continued. "I thought it is best we signed off as 'hugs and kisses'…."

"Even more lame…" Yuiiko yawned widely.

"Hey…" Masahiro was frowning. "We need to make your fans happy…"

"Yeah, yeah…." Yuiiko turned back out the window, her chin resting on her hand. "Hugs and kisses…"

Masahiro sighed and continued with explaining the rest of her schedule…

* * *

Yuiiko plastered a rather fake smile on her face. If anyone who knew her will be able to tell that her smile didn't reach her eyes. But fans who just swooned over her singing and outer look could see her smiling cheerfully at them and waving. Without turning her head, she moved her eyes to Masahiro at her side and whispered rather furiously. 

"Didn't the schedule say that only a hundred picked fans could get this autograph from me?" She hissed under her breath. "There are more than a hundred here."

"Haha…" Masahiro smiled serenely. "You should know better Sa-chan…"

"Damn those marketing and sales people." Yuiiko cursed.

"Now, now, smile Sa-chan…" Masahiro chuckled.

"I am smiling…." Yuiiko snapped.

* * *

A tall boy with dark raven hair stood among the crowd. He was wearing a baseball cap, normal faded blue jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. He was the only one who looked rather laid back and at ease while he watched the star greeted everyone with her wide happy smile. 

Her performance to keep a cheerful front was amazing. She just wave and grin at over hundred of fans before her. Even he could see she wasn't happy one single bit. He had known her long enough to tell if she was really happy or not.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Yuiiko…?" Rukawa whispered to himself.

* * *

Yuiiko had already lost count on how many records and posters she had signed. Her hand was already aching and soon it became numb. She wondered if she could even pry her fingers opened from the pen after this autograph section. They felt rather cram and stiff as if frozen into place. 

All the fans eager chatter and words were rather blurry and meaningless to her by that time. Even so, she was still able to look cheerful as she continue to thank each and every one who reached her in the line. However, the queue did not look any shorter either even after so long. She began to sigh inwardly. This was going to take forever. She was repeating the same task again and again until suddenly, it was interrupted when the next person wearing a cap in line came up to her and placed one of her new singles in front of her. He spoke in a voice she knew so well…

"I finally found you Yuiiko…."

It was soft but she heard it perfectly well over the loud chattering around her. So gradually as if everything began to slow down like in a suspense fraction of a movie, she looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. They were those blue eyes that she had dreamt every single night wanting to forget. What were they doing here?

Then as if time stopped and as if all sounds were turned off like someone had muted the television, they both stared at each other for the longest time. Part of her wanted to get up and throw her arms around him and forgive him for not contacting her for the longest time. The other part wanted to throw a punch at his face for his lack of thoughtfulness. But none of them happened when a voice next to her woke her up from this trance.

"Sa-chan, is something a matter?" Masahiro asked. "Do you both know each other?"

Yuiiko stiffened and finally all emotions shutting out, she smiled again….

"No," She signed the album quickly and swiftly. "He must have mistaken me for someone else."

* * *

Rukawa could see how she stared into his eyes with mix emotions. She was hurt that he hadn't paid enough attention to her over these years when he was in training and in his basketball matches. How he could see those eyes that told him, she had missed him so much. He could feel hope starting to gather. Maybe she would return but… 

"Sa-chan, is something a matter?" A good looking man wearing a blue framed glasses, in a smart black suit and silver tie spoke. "Do you both know each other?"

Then those emotions in her eyes shut down, as if a curtain falls over the stage at the end of the theater drama. Now, he was staring at the same unsmiling sparkling brown eyes which stared back at him very callously. Then the usual smile appeared on her lips and what she said next pierced him like a knife stabbing into his heart.

"No," She answered and looked down; signing the album he had passed to her like she did for all other fans. "He must have mistaken me for someone else."

Rukawa looked up and glared at the man who had interrupted that moment… if only it would have last another while, maybe Yuiiko might had done something… even slapping him or punching the hell out of him for leaving her clueless for years. That might even give him hope that he brought her emotions back… but… it had to be broken by that idiotic man talking next to her. Rukawa fumed… he positively hate him. It wasn't like him to hate someone without knowing the person but Rukawa really felt anger and hatred for the man who had interrupted them.

"Thank you for listening to my music." Yuiiko finally looked up at him again in those cold eyes and passed him back the album. "Hope you will come to one of my concert next week."

She had said exactly the same things like she would to a fan. Rukawa frowned and took the album...

"It is not over…" He said determinedly and made sure she heard it. "Remember that…"

Rukawa saw a flicker of emotions passed through her eyes… only a second but he was sure he saw that. Somehow, it was enough to bring hopes that Yuiiko may return…

* * *

That was a strange boy, Masahiro had thought. He had thrown such angered and hated look over at me as if I had done something really wrong. For a moment I really thought Sa-chan knew him when she looked at him with such expression on her face. 

Masahiro turned back towards Yuiiko after Rukawa had gone. He saw something in her eyes that he had not seen before. He moved his gaze at the boy who was now disappearing into the crowd. Who was he anyways? It was the first time ever, that he had seen such expression and emotions passing over Yuiiko's face.

Then if he had heard right, that boy had called Harmony by her real name. No one, not even the director of the company knows about this information except for him. Something was rather fishy around with that boy, he had to find out. He had no intentions to loose one of his best projects ever and Yuiiko had brought him the best time of his life.

She broke every music records in Japan. He had no intentions to let anyone thwart with what he had just created. He turned back to Yuiiko who looked like she was back to normal again smiling and signing autograph. He will not forget this event until he gets answers. Who was that boy?

* * *

The limousine was quiet while they were on their way to another assignment. Masahiro was watching Yuiiko the entire time. She looked worn out by the day's event but she still put on a rather bold front. Even, while they walked out of the mall with their bodyguards and security guards so that no one could hinder their way to the front entrance where their transportation awaits. She held out that elegant look around her, until when they were inside the stillness of the limousine. 

The solitude of the limousine with only Masahiro at the back seat, Yuiiko lay her head back with tiredness. Something Masahiro had never seen her done before in front of him. She placed a hand over her forehead and shut her eyes. Even before when she had hectic days like this, she never let her stance down.

Something was really wrong and he knew the reason…

"You know that boy don't you…" Masahiro finally said breaking the silence. Somehow he had a feeling that she broke because of that boy. "Who is he…?"

"I told you I don't know him." Yuiiko flared moving her head back up and glared at him. "Don't talk about him anymore."

"I thought you said you don't know him and why are you so worked up?"

Yuiiko never answered and turned out towards the window, watching the night lights passing by. She leaned her chin on her hand with that arm resting on the armrest of the door. Her sparkling brown eyes shone more when the night lights reflected upon it.

"I am not…" She answered passively now. "You are not like yourself somehow, usually after every event you will brief me on what to do next for our next encounter."

"We are just meeting some people who want an idol to advertise their merchandise…" Masahiro answered so swiftly as if he had everything printed in his head. "It is nothing much to do, as always just show yourself, smile, read the contract and sign."

Yuiiko breathed out loudly, blowing upwards, her breath brushing her fringe gently.

Masahiro knew that, somehow even Yuiiko acted like nothing was wrong and nothing was going to affect her, he was already seeing signs of her being sidetrack from her work.

The sooner he gets the information about the boy the better…

TBC

* * *

I will try to update asap... do drop a review... I would really appreciate that. 


	8. Chapter 7: Can't Let Go

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Slam Dunk

_Thanks for the reivew DigitalLavender, my wedding prep is getting on great. I guess, what I meant about the fic hanging was the current one in my account right now, the Hikaru no GO fanfic. LOL... sorry I brought your hopes up making you think I will put the sequel to Miss Match back in my account. I no longer have the urge to write that fanfic anymore. The fire and interest was already gone. Even the idea is still in my head... I no longer want to put it into words. Somehow, I guess this fiction I am writing now, will be the last SlamDunk fic for a long time. I am not sure when I will start writing SlamDunk fics again after I finish this. I am going to try writing in other animes. _

_I am not sure about the nickname I have for Yuiiko... Symphony and Harmony? I guess both of them ends with a 'ny'. I still like Symphony better but I didn't want Yuiiko to take back her old identity. Then about the meeting scene with Rukawa... lol... if i would write her slapping and hugging him and ask for phone number... I guess there will be nothing more to write then. It would be like the end of the fic._

_But I guess I have warn the readers again... this fic may NOT be a HAPPY fic... I did catergories it under tragedy for a reason._

_Anyways, enjoy this chapter... I wrote a pretty long one compared to other chapters._

**Chapter 7: Can't Let Go**

"1…2…3…1…2…3…1…2…3"

Yuiiko moved in the step of the music beat flawlessly and smoothly, repeating the counts of her dance steps in soft whispers. The music studio where she practiced her dance was empty caused it was late at night. The mirrors all around the sound proof room reflected her movements as she danced around the room. Her next concert was just around the corner she was not going to let anything bother her that day.

"1…2… ouch!"

Yuiiko squeezed an eye shut when she trampled on a foot and landed painfully on the wooden dance floor. With perspiration enough to soak the floor, she just lay on the floor unmoving. Her face downwards her arms crossed below her face as she lay on one side. She stared down the polished wooden dance floor motionlessly while her breaths came fast and heavy. How long had she been dancing here in this room. She couldn't remember. She was trained to take long hours exercises but somehow she felt every muscle in her body screaming their exhaustion.

Why did he appear? She was doing so well with her career and feeling so carefree; all thoughts of him chained and locked tightly in a box deep in her heart. He should just go on with his life and basketball when he found out that she had disappeared. Somehow that was what she had thought he would have done. It would be so much more convenient for him and might as well add for her too. But he took her by surprise, he came looking for her. Never did she imagine that Rukawa would come looking for a girl had turned up in front of her during her autograph section. What about his basketball practice and his seasons? How long was he planning to stay this time? Yuiiko sighed and straightened up slightly, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, her chin on her hand resting on one of her legs.

He wouldn't stay for long just like he did before. Yuiiko told herself firmly. It would be stupid to suddenly give in after all he had ignored her for years. This was the second time. Rukawa was a stubborn person that would never change. With another sigh, Yuiiko drew both her legs up towards her chest and lay her cheek on her knees. This was somewhat exhausting just thinking about him. It had been so many years… why was she still thinking about him?

Finally, she got up and was about to continue practicing when someone came into the room. She turned to the person and was greeted by a very, very angry agent. She blinked, that was the first time she had seen Masahiro so angry before. He held on with a small white hand towel and strode over to her angrily in his black leather shoes. There was a rule about no black shoes coming into the wooden dance floor and he never broke that rule before. Yuiiko was about to state out his mistake but he beat her to it.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted at her when he reached her and draped the towel around her shoulder. "You were dancing in here for seven hours straight! You were only supposed to do 2 hours at the maximum and take a break!"

Yuiiko blinked more; it was rather obvious she was confused. Seven hours? That long? She never even noticed. Well, come to think about it now; no wonder her whole body was protesting.

"You even miss lunch!" Masahiro continued to yell. "I am bringing you out now for dinner, what the hell where you thinking about."

Yuiiko inwardly groaned…. What was she thinking about…? She almost in tears of frustration at that thought. She had only met him once and every single thing of her life was sidetracked. Suddenly, she felt like a small little school girl going crazy over their first crush in school. She grimaced silently.

"Go take a shower and I am getting the chauffeur…" Masahiro ordered pushing her out of the room. "Make it a quick shower alright I am sending you home after that to rest. Make sure you rest when you get home!"

Yuiiko was silent. She had no witty comebacks this time as Masahiro continued to lecture her. She usually would not stay quiet obediently but somehow in this situation, she knew that she was out of line practicing until she may fall sick. Her concert was only a week away.

Masahiro watched Yuiiko retreated to the shower rooms quietly. He crossed his hands agitatedly in front of his chest. That was the first time he saw Yuiiko loosing track of her time. What the hell? He was away only an afternoon since there weren't any schedule for the day and he thought he could do a little research about that boy who came for her autograph. He had seen Yuiiko scribbling his name clearly down the album before handing it back to him. He remembered it and went around trying to find out about him.

It was pretty interesting when he found out that he was actually a very famous basketball player in Japan and made his debut with the NBA in the US not many years ago. Somehow that day, he was surprised he didn't recognize him. Maybe there were too many fans coming and going that somehow his brains wasn't operating that well at that point of time. He had seen that pretty boy face in sports magazine and newspaper before. Through his sources that he knew and got the research from, both Yuiiko and he went to the same high school.

Did they know each other in school before? Where they merely friends or more than that? His sources told him that he was a lady attraction. He was really famous among the girls in no matter which school he had been and he was a really good basketball player which attracted even more girl fans. Did he attract Yuiiko too at that point of time since she was a girl too? Masahiro didn't know much about Yuiiko except for her excellent depute back in the past. Her past beyond that was somewhat a mystery.

He had no idea what she was like in school. Was she an academically good? Was she good in sports? Was she very popular among boys? Somehow, Masahiro found her a little more interesting after knowing that she may have feelings like a normal girl. At first, he had thought of her as automaton, immune to emotions. It had been good because it wouldn't distract her work. He had never known Yuiiko had emotions. That thought was new to him. He had always treated her according to what she had always shown him. She was an emotionless girl who focused only on her career no matter what. Now, somehow things had changed.

Yuiiko exited the showers with her long hair dripping wet and a sports bag slung on a shoulder. She spotted Masahiro waiting patiently for her on one of the benches outside the baths. She blinked again this time with surprise rather than confusion. Masahiro never sit in one place for long without doing anything. He would be reading the papers to check for her news or maybe drawing up her next schedule rather than sitting on a lonely bench staring into space.

"I am ready…" Yuiiko told him when she stood next to him and there were no response from him. "Are you alright?"

Masahiro looked up and smiled. It was a smile that nearly put Yuiiko off her course. He smirked and whenever he smiled it always give out an aura that he wants Yuiiko to do something. Somehow that smile he had just shown her was none of that. It was just a normal smile that put anyone at ease. One of Yuiiko's eyebrows shot up.

"Of course," He replied swiftly. He wouldn't want her to know he was thinking about her past. "Let's go have dinner now. Anything you want to eat?"

"You always decide…" Yuiiko replied shortly. She felt slightly unusual that he was asking her what she wants to eat. "Don't you?"

"I am feeling generous today." Masahiro pressed on with that smile still on his face.

"Stop that…" Yuiiko turned away from and began walking, her wet hair swishing behind her back lightly.

"What?" Masahiro was surprised, thinking that Yuiiko might have thought he was thinking about her past. "What did I do?"

"That smile…" Yuiiko turned to him slightly. "It is giving me the creeps."

Masahiro would have been hurt but he only chuckled softly. He didn't blame her. He had never shown her this side of him before. He wasn't as hard if he knew that Sakuragi Yuiiko was also just another normal girl.

* * *

Rukawa watched Yuiiko and that agent that looked really like a movie he had briefly seen his teammates and boarding mates watched in the US many years ago 'Men in Black'. It wasn't that he had watched the movie, but he happened to have walked by the lobby where the television was and that movie was on. 

Both Yuiiko and her agent entered the limousine. He sat on his Hardy motorbike while they limo speed off from the studio. Rukawa had never thought he would learn how to ride a motorbike. He had gotten his license in the US since he never liked cars. However, it would be too cold to ride the bike in the winter so he would just take the public transport.

He had been waiting outside the studio since that late evening. He knew Yuiiko was inside. Even he knew he was acting like a disgusting stalker he had to know where Yuiiko stay right now. In a very swift move he pushed down the visor of his helmet and pushed the stand of the bike up. He was then on the move tracking the car. He cursed inwardly. He had a good mind to give a good long scolding when Yuiiko decided to acknowledge him. He knew he never scolded anyone before. But it would be good for him now to get out all the stress he was in at the moment.

The limo stopped in front of a posh Italian restaurant and Rukawa nearly groaned…. When the hell are they planning to get Yuiiko home? He waited again; somehow he was glad the dinner didn't take long. When Yuiiko and her agent appeared again, there were bags in their hands.

So they had called for a takeout instead? Rukawa thought to himself. That was good, he was tired of waiting.

Very soon, Rukawa came across the place Yuiiko leave in. It was a very distinguish looking condo near the quiet area of Kanagawa. He watched Yuiiko and her agent left the car. They were heading inside and Rukawa speed off again after knowing where she stays.

It would be much easier to approach her then without so many people around. Rukawa thought slightly in a better-off mood. He would catch her off guard in her home.

* * *

"You don't have to follow me…" Yuiiko told him slightly wearily. "Don't you have your family to see to? Girlfriend, wife… son or daughter…" 

"I am single Sa-chan…" Masahiro told her silently as he reach for the up button of the lift. He was staring at the numbers on top of the lift without looking at her.

"No wonder you devote your time on work…" Yuiiko groaned silently.

"What about you?" His eyes were still on the top of the lift on the numbers.

No answer from Yuiiko. Masahiro finally moved his eyes over to Yuiiko and saw her troubled look.

"Should say I am single…" Yuiiko finally answered but rather softly.

"You sounded unsure about what you had just said."

"Shut up…" Yuiiko snapped. "You say you won't want to dig up about me…"

"True but I also wished that your personal life doesn't interfere with work."

"It won't" Yuiiko answered quickly. "I won't let it anyways…"

Masahiro was still watching her with the corner of his eyes could hear the change of her voice. Why did she sound so bitter when she talked about her life? Was it so bad? His thoughts was interrupted when the lift door open with a ding. Yuiiko walked inside swiftly without looking at him as if she was ignoring him but he reminded himself, she was always ignoring him.

"You know if you want to eat alone…" Masahiro told her.

Yuiiko finally turned slightly to stare at him rather curiously.

"So I should be going…" Masahiro told her and was about to turned away when her hand grabbed his.

"You are already here." Yuiiko told him and pulled him into the lift. "Might as well eat together, it is no fun eating alone anyways."

Masahiro's eyes were wide with shock while he stared at a Yuiiko smiling up at him. This smile almost took his breath away. Does she have such a nice smile? She must be popular in school…

For the first time after knowing her for so long, Masahiro only realized he had seen Yuiiko's smile for the first time.

* * *

After dinner Masahiro still hang around her cozy apartment. It was neat and spotless and there was a nice gentle feel about her place. Masahiro felt rather relax after such a long time. Ever since he started working in that huge corporation, he never had enough rest. Even he never shows his fatigue to anyone but it was really tiresome working in a place full of celebrities. He felt like he could just fall asleep in the living room couch and thought it was best he was on the move. 

Yuiiko had retreated to her room to change. Wearing her outdoor clothes was rather uncomfortable. Only in her undergarments she looked through her closet for more comfortable clothes when she heard Masahiro's voice from outside her room. He was calling her…

"Sa-chan…" Masahiro's voice was coming louder as he came closer to her room door. "I think I should be getting back… it is getting late… so…"

The room door opened and Yuiiko stood there wide eyed staring at him, her back on him. Masahiro nearly cursed forgetting to knock the door. He was so used to just barging into her changing room. But that was different Yuiiko was always changing behind the curtains at the back of the changing room. This was her personal room and place.

"I told you this would happen…" Yuiiko said rather calmly.

"I am so sorry…" Masahiro stammered and shut the door quickly.

But he had already seen everything… from her head up to her toes. Her body was gorgeous… except for a hideous scar at her back. Was that an operation? No wonder she never wore any bare back outfits before. She even requested that her outfit but he covered fully at the back.

Yuiiko exited her room wearing a pair of cotton tracks and cotton blouse. Masahiro was still in the living room his hands covering his face. Somehow that encounter had brought back memories. As soon as that past came back to her she pushed it away. She should be worried about her agent now, he looked panic-stricken. She had never seen this side of him before. That night was just full of surprises.

"It ok…" Yuiiko told him. "It wasn't as if I was totally naked."

Masahiro looked up at her.

"You said you were going?" Yuiiko asked him.

"That scar at your back?"

"Gun shot…" Yuiiko replied shortly and to the point. She knew that would come since it was obvious he saw it.

"Come again?" Masahiro thought he heard wrongly.

"I was shot…" Yuiiko told him again. "It was a long time ago. I was still in school… but the scar somehow didn't fade or go away. It is like taunting me for the rest of my life."

"You were shot?" He still found it hard to believe.

"By some guy who wanted revenge for putting him in jail." Yuiiko shrugged nonchalantly. "It happens…"

"You sent someone to jail…?" Masahiro was finding the story a little too confusing now.

"I was in junior high when that happened." Yuiiko turned away when she continued with her story and headed for the kitchen. "You want something to drink? Tea perhaps…?"

"Anything is fine…. What happened?" Masahiro was more interested in knowing what happened than having tea at the moment. "Don't try to change the subject."

"I wasn't…" Yuiiko turned her head slightly and smiled.

Masahiro could see the painful soft smile and a strange feeling found its way into his heart. She was in the kitchen now making a quick cup of tea and appeared again with a steaming mug in her hand. She placed it in front of him on the glass coffee table and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I stayed out too late and some punks decided to get rough with me when I was going home." Yuiiko told him in a shot. She just wanted to make the story simple and short. "So…"

"Did they…?" Masahiro reached for the mug suddenly realized why Yuiiko made tea for him. After hearing the story his throat and mouth went dry.

"I fought…" Yuiiko smirked at him. "Do not underestimate me. I am a good fighter… I fought till my last ounce of my energy… until I couldn't move. Fortunately, I was saved by a good friend of mine."

"So he came back and decided to kill you." Masahiro suddenly thought Yuiiko's school life was like in a movie. No wonder she never wanted to talk about her past. "So that is how you were shot?"

"Not exactly…" Yuiiko lay back on her couch and looked up the ceiling. "They sort of found me after they were release and wanted revenge."

"THEY…?" Masahiro spurted out some tea. "What do you mean 'they'? All of them decided on revenge…"

"Well, not exactly…" Yuiiko was now scratching her head, looking back at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"SO WHAT DID THEY DO?" Masahiro was yelling now, if he knew those guys, he would want to bash his fists down each and every one of their throats.

"Whao… cool…" Yuiiko was looking at him wide eye at his sudden outburst. "I sent them to the hospital the second time."

That nearly made Masahiro gaped. His anger suddenly sizzled and went away.

"I told you I am a good fighter." Yuiiko smiled rather impudently. "But one of them escaped. That one came after me with a gun days later."

With sigh Masahiro leaned back on the couch he was sitting and looked up the ceiling. He never thought this girl without emotions would put him in such turmoil.

"Are you alright…?" Yuiiko asked slowly. Somehow she had never seen him like this before.

"Just…" Masahiro shut his eyes slowly. "Give me a minute…"

"Ok…" Yuiiko stood up at left him alone in the living room.

When she returned again after several moments later, she found her agent fast asleep on her three sitter couch. She gaped slightly at his sleeping figure. He was still in the same position she last saw him. She knew that he was asleep because of the regular breathing now coming out from his mouth that was slightly ajar. She raised her hands and placed them on her hips.

That wasn't a good idea to have her agent sleeping in her living room. If any paparazzi or reporters get any pictures of this, it would be the newspapers field day. She sighed softly. It was also her reason why she stayed in such a quiet neighbourhood.

She walked up towards him and moved him gently. She placed his head on a pillow softly and then lifted his legs up slowly, gently placed them on the sofa. It would be a nicer position to sleep in than the previous one he was in earlier. After that, she went into her room got a nice and warm comforter for him. She flung it over him and knelt down next to him with a small smile.

"For you finding me was the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Yuiiko whispered to him while she lifted his glasses off his nose quietly. "I was able to reach for my dreams…"

She got up, placed his glasses on the coffee table and went into her room quietly not looking back. She wasn't aware that Masahiro had opened his eyes watching her retreating back silently.

* * *

Yuiiko put a red cherry near her mouth seductively and then a bright light flashed instantly. She then put the cherry away and raised one hand over her head in another enticing look. 

"Good… relax your shoulders… alright better…" The cameraman took another picture of her.

Masahiro watched from behind the camera with his hands crossed in front of him like usual. But somehow today he was watching Yuiiko with a different look in his eyes. It was a gentler look and he knew that he was already in trouble. The agent was never supposed to fall for their idols they work for. He could never imagine Yuiiko was so attractive in her ways and attitude. He was surprised he never noticed it before.

"One more…" He could hear the cameraman's voice like it was rather faraway and misty while he watched Yuiiko took her poses. "That is right… good…"

"Ok…" The cameraman told Yuiiko. "We are expecting a male model today."

"Oh… who…?" Yuiiko inclined her head slightly which Masahiro thought it rather cute. He could see her eyes moving over to him and his heart skipped a bit "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"It was a change of plan from the magazine editor." The cameraman answered her instead of Masahiro.

"Why wasn't I informed then?" Masahiro was pretty irritated. He wanted to know Yuiiko's schedule perfectly. "If this happened again I wouldn't allow it."

"It is alright Masahiro-san." Yuiiko told him. "If it doesn't hurt the schedule it should be fine with me. I was just surprised."

Masahiro turned to her and nodded slightly once. She smiled in returned. After that unexpected night Masahiro was seeing her genuine smile more often and he kind of liked it. She smiled like that only for him and no one else. It made him feel rather special. After thinking that, he nearly hit his head at unwanted thoughts again.

"Well, he is a good looking chap." The cameraman said. "Very popular with the girls and we think it will boost the magazine this month."

"Oh…" Yuiiko said mildly again.

"He plays basketball…" He continued.

Yuiiko paled when she heard that. Masahiro saw the change on her face. He frowned and looked around to see who the male model was… he had a pretty weird feeling that he might be that boy….

"There…" The cameraman smiled, oblivious to his surroundings. "Here he comes.

Yuiiko's mouth dropped and her eyes widened with shock when Rukawa Kaede walked up towards her. Masahiro's hands dropped to his side and his frown deepened. Why this guy? He turned to see Yuiiko had turned even more pallid under her makeup.

"We don't want to shoot for this…" Masahiro voice out firmly.

"What…" The cameraman stammered. "You can't… I mean the editor…"

"You never inform us and it is your fault." Masahiro told him in a very businesslike manner.

"Masahiro-san…" Yuiiko told cut him off meekly. "It is alright…"

He turned back to her to see that she was back to her normal state again. But he was still worried and still frowning. She had never told him anything about a boy in her past when they talked slightly about her school days. He was curious and somehow he knew Yuiiko wasn't going to give up saying she met this boy before. But somehow he had a feeling that there was something going on between the two of them.

Now that boy, Rukawa Kaede, was standing next to Yuiiko and watching her rather intently in those amazing blue eyes. He really didn't like it at all. The frown on his face never left and maybe became worst while he watched them stood close to each other to get a post.

"Try to be more natural." The cameraman was already behind his camera aiming at them.

Yuiiko was speechless at his arrival could only post normally and more mildly now. Rukawa was still just looking at her, both his hands in his pants pockets and looking at ease. He was making her even more uncomfortable staring at her like this.

"We need to talk…" Rukawa told her softly only she was able to hear.

"I don't know you." Yuiiko replied just as softly.

"Yuiiko please…"

Silence from Yuiiko but a shout from the cameraman. "Stand closer!" They move closer together. One of Rukawa's hands that were in his pockets was now around Yuiiko's waist bringing her more closely to him. Yuiiko suddenly stood rigid at his touch. Masahiro who also noticed it wasn't happy.

"You promise…" Rukawa snapped softly.

Yuiiko turned to look up at him with wide eyes.

"That was a good shot!" The cameraman shouted with delight.

"Huh…" Both of them turned back at the cameraman slightly confused.

"When you both looked at each other, it looked liked there was a mysterious message going through." He said. "It was perfect."

Yuiiko looked troubled and quickly turned away from Rukawa. Masahiro was livid. Rukawa could only praise his efforts for her slight acknowledgement.

"Ok its enough, come Sa-chan." Masahiro was very anxious to get her away from Rukawa.

Rukawa stared at that man he hated most. They both practically glared at each other. No one notice not even Yuiiko who was rather distraught in her own world had seen the hidden message they both passed to one another.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading please do leave a review. I am trying to update asap even with my tight and busy schedule nowadays. 


	9. Chapter 8: Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk or any of its characters.

**Chapter 8: Catastrophe **

Sito looked at her brother with surprise. That was her unsociable older brother? Nothing seemed to be different in her eyes. He was still the same quiet and expressionless brother she knew but when he had agreed with the model agency she had worked with, something was really wrong.

"You don't have to force yourself oniichan…" Sito told Rukawa.

Rukawa remained silent. He wouldn't have agreed to go for the photo shoot when his younger sister told him about it. But when Sito said that the model he was supposed to work with was Harmony, with his instinct, he agreed even he hated photo shootings.

"It's no big deal…" Rukawa finally replied his sister monotone.

So that was how he ended up in the studio watching Yuiiko snapping pictures in the corner. She had not noticed him and he made sure that he wouldn't show himself until the very last minute. He made sure that she couldn't back out when she knew that her co model was him. Finally when it was his turned to show himself, he knew that Yuiiko had no where to run when he walked out towards her. He tried to talk to her. He could tell that she was trying her very hard to ignore him but her defenses were falling. He just needed to push her a little more. But their photo shoot had to come to and end too soon….

Rukawa frowned when he watched that man always in a black suit ushered her away…. Again…!

* * *

"You know him don't you?" Masahiro asked when they were alone in the changing room.

Yuiiko was checking her makeup, staring at her refection in the mirror without looking back at her manager. Her expression was callous like always and Masahiro was wondering how she managed to changed her look so quickly. She was just looking very uneasy not long ago.

"I really don't know what you are talking about…" Yuiiko answered rather quietly.

"You are acting strange ever since you met up with him during the autograph section." He pressed on. There was no answer from Yuiiko and he continued. "I checked and found out that he was from your school…."

Yuiiko turned to him sharply with a glare.

"Are you trying to pry into my privacy Masahiro-san?" She asked sternly.

"Nope, I didn't check up on your past but his and found out he went to your school…"

Yuiiko turned away and stared into the mirror at herself. Masahiro could see she looked angry. But that expression didn't last for long when sadness took over. He saw Yuiiko closed her eyes and sigh softly.

"He was my senior in my school before…" Yuiiko finally spoke, with her eyes still shut. "We got into trouble most of the time for sleeping in class. We met up most of the time in the principle's office…"

So she was a troublemaker in school? Masahiro thought to himself with amusement. This life story of Yuiiko should be interesting.

"My older brother hated him…" Yuiiko continued with a small smile appearing on her face and she slowly open her eyes. She was still facing the mirror and had no intention to look at Masahiro as she stared at her reflection. "I didn't find him as annoying as my brother thought he was. He is quiet and attract ladies like honey attract ants."

Yuiiko laughed softly and bitterly and finally turned to look at Masahiro with large sparkling sad brown eyes that he had never seen before. Masahiro felt his heart ached for her.

"We were only friends…" Yuiiko told him quietly. "I don't even know how we started going out… I really don't remember how we even started liking each other…"

"It's ok…" Masahiro stopped her from going further and walked up to her. "Forget about it…"

Yuiiko closed her eyes again. She was in a verge of tears and she had no intention to cry in front of her manager who had always thought that she was a working machine.

"I don't want to hear it anymore." Masahiro said and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Just forget about it…"

Whatever that boy had done Masahiro had no intentions of wanting to know anymore. He was afraid of hearing that Yuiiko may want to go back to him. He knew that he was in deep trouble to develop such feelings for his work partner. But for now, he just did not want to see Yuiiko cry.

"I am alright." Yuiiko looked up at him and smile a genuine smile that made Masahiro's heart skipped. "Don't worry; I won't let this interfere with our work…"

Masahiro remained silent and let his arms dropped to his side again, letting go of her. As soon as he did, Yuiiko cold eyes returned and she turned back to the mirror to check her makeup again.

"We should be getting to the next schedule?"

Masahiro admire how she managed to change her emotions so quickly. Besides, how quickly she could change the subject too.

"I left my notes outside," Masahiro told her. "I'll be right back."

"Is it ok if I step out to get something to drink?" Yuiiko asked him.

"There is a vending machine in this building," Masahiro didn't like the idea of her going out alone. "Won't that be enough?"

"It is not selling the drink I want." Yuiiko sighed. "I won't take long; I notice a convenient store just across the street."

"Fine…" Masahiro shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Without your favourite brand of green tea you throw a fit always."

"Hey, it energizes me…" Yuiiko returned his smile and left the changing room.

* * *

Rukawa watched Yuiiko as she came out of the changing area. To his surprised that man in black did not follow her like a leech this time. Thanking his luck he followed her out the building. She was heading over to the convenient store across the street.

Finally able to talk to her by herself Rukawa approached her…

* * *

She knew that she was followed, but she ignored him. But she no longer could when Rukawa made his appearance right in front of her. She could only sigh inwardly while she looked back at him indifferently. She didn't want him to affect her day. She still had a long day and schedule planned out for her.

"Please don't say you don't know me…." Rukawa finally spoke. "That leech guy is not here, you can talk freely."

"He is my manager and his name is Masahiro Taka…" Yuiiko told Rukawa impatiently. "I need go back to the studio Rukawa… so please do not interfere with me when I am working."

"I just want to talk to you about all these years…"

"Too late…" Yuiiko held up her hand to stop him from explaining. "I waited long enough and I am tired of that. So let me be…"

Yuiiko begin to walk away but Rukawa pulled her back. She could feel her back pressing onto Rukawa's body while he held her close. He leaned down towards her and Yuiiko froze.

"Don't go Yuiiko…" Rukawa whispered into her ear.

Yuiiko shivered when Rukawa stood so closed to her. She could feel her heart melting by his touch. She shut her eyes tight and quickly pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Let go and stop following me!" Yuiiko cried and ran out the convenient store, forgetting to get her drink.

She had to get away from him fast. She was loosing her cool and she knew she was about to loose her battle to keep her emotions locked up. Without looking back at him she quickly crossed the street. A speeding car came up towards her…

Rukawa was trying to catch up to her, suddenly heard tires screeching. He burst out the store on time to see a car rammed into her brutally. She fell forward onto the bonnet and her head hit the windscreen hard. The glass shattered at the impact and Yuiiko rolled off the bonnet and fell on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"NO." Rukawa shouted, finally he got up and ran to her. He sank down next to her body, not knowing to hold her in his arm or not. But he was so afraid to touch her now; afraid he might make her condition worse. "Someone called for the ambulance."

"DAMN!"

Rukawa looked up to see Masahiro looking down at them with huge wide eyes. His face was shock and pallid. He too sank to his knees next to Yuiiko's motionless body.

"I have call for the ambulance they should arrive soon." Someone said.

No one knew who said that, he could be the driver of the car who crash onto Yuiiko. But Rukawa and Masahiro were too distraught to know who that driver was while they stared at Yuiiko who was loosing so much blood.

Rukawa was watching the scene again. Why did it have to happen twice? All his life, Rukawa who had never shed a tear before not even when Yuiiko was shot during their schooling period, tears were now pouring down his eyes.

"Always, always…" Rukawa whispered while Masahiro looked up at the distraught boy.

He didn't hear what else Rukawa said. However, Rukawa was thinking he always realizes everything too late and only when he was at the edge of losing something he starts to regret…

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and for such a short chapter. I hadn't been very free last year. Hopefully I would be able to update more this year. I am half way through the next chapter. So crossing my fingers, I'll try to finish it asap and upload it.

Arigatou gosaimasu for reading my fics!


	10. Chapter 9: Concert

Wow, thanks to DigitalLavender... I never thought I will still have readers, since I had stop writing this story for hell long time. Last year was sure busy... lots of preperation, moving of belonging and finally settling in this year. Ah, well... if you are wondering Digi (don't mind me calling you that? Short form ) The wedding went really well. LOL. After a year of preparing and planning... puff. It went by like lighting for that one little day. LOL. Thanks for your support always ne Hmmm... thanks to Ivybluesummers too for the little review... and reminding me of how Betyoulovethat flame me for all the slamdunk fics I have written. I guess, they really get their name well known for flaming hell alot of writters on this site.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own slamdunk or any of its characters

**Chapter 9: Concert**

At the intensive care, Rukawa and Masahiro looked through the glass window to see Yuiiko lay lifelessly on the bed with wires attached to her arms and an oxygen mask over her face. The doctor said that she was over critical condition and now was only to wait for her to wake up on her own. Her head had suffered a severe concussion. She may develop side effects however the doctors couldn't determine what kind of side effects she will undergo.

"Why did you return?" Masahiro finally broke the ice.

They were standing outside the glass window for a long time no one made the move to speak. In the end Masahiro couldn't stand the stillness and spoke. He wanted to know what kind of boy Rukawa was anyways. What did Yuiiko see in him?

"Yuiiko was fine without you around!" Masahiro snapped when Rukawa didn't answer.

"What makes you think she was fine…?" Rukawa finally spoke still staring at Yuiiko motionless body. "You don't know anything about her."

Masahiro was struck still at his statement. That was true that he didn't know anything about her until only recently he took some notice of her. When that happened, unwanted feelings started to develop. He frowned slightly. Maybe he understood why Rukawa came back for her. He would if he was in his shoes too. But in the first place, he wouldn't have left her alone for so long. Rukawa must have done a grave mistake.

"Do not assume you know her…" Rukawa told him rather sternly. He stared at Masahiro in the corner of his eyes sharply. "You will never understand her…"

Masahiro's frowned deepened. He wouldn't understand how deep their bond was with each other. But he could see that it must be deep for Yuiiko to loose her cool whenever he was around. Then for Rukawa to come back for her and track her down no matter how she hid her identity shows that Rukawa knew so much about Yuiiko that he would never do.

Maybe the car should have hit Rukawa instead, he thought furiously.

"I rather it was me who was in that bed…" Rukawa said as if he was reading his mind. "I know what you are thinking about…"

Before Masahiro could retort the beep from the Electro Cardio Gram (ECG) started to blink faster. They both looked at her anxiously and the nurse who was on watch went to get the doctor. The doctor came and some nurses went in with him. The curtains were pulled over the glass window so Masahiro and Rukawa no longer could see her.

They waited quietly for the doctor to appear again. Both of them sat on the bench provided outside the room, none of them bother to talk and made sure there was a huge gap between them. Finally after minutes past which felt like hours to them, the doctor appeared. Both of them stood up immediate and rush to the doctor.

"She is a strong girl…" The doctor smiled at them. "She has finally woken up. Are you both her family member?"

"Her only family member is her older brother in Tokyo." Rukawa told the doctor. "I am her boyfriend the only close relation she have here in Kanagawa."

"I am her manager from work!" Masahiro quickly added.

"Well, we do allow two visitors at a time." Doctor told them. "You both may go in but only ten minutes and the patient must rest."

Both of them rush in…

* * *

"I really think you should take it easy…" Masahiro said rather anxiously. 

"The concert is a few days away; I can't keep lying in bed." Yuiiko huffed rather impatiently.

It had been a week Yuiikko lay in intensive care. But she was rather hasty to leave the hospital. After some shown temper and persistent persuading of her doctor, no one was able to stop her. Masahiro was annoyed that Rukawa never did or say anything to make her stay in the hospital for more checkups. So she was finally let out. However, she still need to go back daily for medical advices.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Masahiro hissed angrily at Rukawa. "She should listen to you."

"She listens to no one…" Rukawa muttered back as he watched Yuiiko got ready herself in behind the glass in the recording studio. "Not even me…"

Masahiro sighed. Since after that incident, Rukawa had been coming more often to see her and Yuiiko never told him to go away anymore. Even how much Masahiro didn't like it, he had to bear with it. Yuiiko was finally trying to accept Rukawa back in her life again.

"Alright you start on 3 Sakuragi-san." The crews in the studio told her through the microphone. Rukawa saw her giving them a thumb up sign.

Soon the studio was filled with a slow melodic and Yuiiko's voice filled the air. It had been sometime since Rukawa had watched her sing in person. She was still the same like she was back in school. He wondered why she never did told him that she still loved to sing even so many years had passed. Before, it was her health that was against it. But after she had gotten well, no one stopped her. He wouldn't stop her if she decided to continue to proceed with her dreams. But she told him she wanted to be a music teacher. What was she thinking about at that moment?

Yuiiko sang with all her heart while she looked at Rukawa secretly. Even his face shown no sign of emotions, she knew that he was thinking. Rukawa had somewhat changed during the years he had known him in school. Back then he was more carefree and nothing would bother him. He didn't think as much as he was back then. But now… what was it that made him so occupied with his thoughts. Yuiiko almost smile at the thought that Rukawa may grow white hairs soon.

Masahiro knew that Yuiiko and Rukawa were pondering about one another. Both of them wore an expression of no difference. But Masahiro could tell Yuiiko was deep in her thoughts as she sang her song. Maybe even so long they have parted, that missing bond was not lost after all. While he was in his own thoughts while he listened to the song, Yuiiko suddenly stopped singing. A small frowned appeared on her face while she stared blankly ahead.

"Sa-chan what's wrong." Masahiro instinctively reached for the microphone to speak to her through the glass room. "You suddenly stopped when you are doing really well."

Yuiiko just blinked while she stared back at him. She wore an expression of great confusion and anxiousness. Masahiro was worried of her lack of control on her facial appearance. Something might have gone really wrong.

"Sa-chan…?"

"Sorry, we can continue…" She quickly replied after a few minutes passed. "I forgot the words."

"Eh…" Masahiro raised an eyebrow. What kind of an excuse was that? She never forgot her words before. "Sa-chan, if you are tired."

"Please let me continue…" Yuiiko answered again. Her eyes did no waver as she looked at them determinedly. "Start the music…"

"Let her…" Rukawa told the crews while he watched Yuiiko quietly for the passed minutes. "You can't stop her…"

"Alright, we will start in 5…"

Yuiiko looked trouble for a moment before she let her stone expression cover her anxiousness. What was that back then? It was like someone had muted the television, everything was silent to her. The music was turned off and even when Masahiro was talking to her through the microphone, she heard nothing. After few minutes had passed only did all sounds returned to her. It was time for another medical checkup. One of her biggest depute concert was only a few days away. She crossed her fingers, hoping for the best at the moment.

* * *

Depute Concert 

The crowd was wild and deafening while they cheer for Harmony to appear. Yuiiko was back stage getting ready in her changing room while Rukawa was at the back stage too, stood at the side of the huge stage watching thousands of her fans assembled at the football stadium. He was told that this was one of her major concerts compared to her previous ones. Maybe that was why she was so anxious about this day.

Yuiiko looked at her refection in the mirror. She remembered what the doctor had told her when she went back for her checkup. She had told him about her problem. She gotten a full body scan and also gotten her head x-tray again. Finally, the result was because the concussion had affected her hearing ability she was slowly loosing her sense of sounds. Yuiiko sighed; one thing after another just seemed to pile up in her life. What was next?

"Sa-chan… you are going on in 5 minutes." Masahiro peeked into the room to get her. "Are you ready? Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Yuiiko smiled softly and turned to him. "I am ready…"

Yuiiko had encountered many times she suddenly lost her hearing while she was in the middle of work. It was happening more often now after her first encounter. Even how she much she went back to the doctor to ask for his help. He only told her that, it was about the matter of time, her hearing will never come back to her again. So Yuiiko was wondering when will be the time, she will suddenly lose her hearing and she will be deaf forever.

"I guess that is the end of my music life." Yuiiko smile sadly while she stood behind the stage with Masahiro. Rukawa was at the other end of the stage watching her. Her head was bowed so no one could see her expression.

"I beg your pardon?" Masahiro turned her when he thought he heard her speak. It was so soft and the crowd was making a lot of noise.

"Nothing," Yuiiko looked up and widened her smile to a cheerful one. "It's nothing."

"AND NOW WE PRESENT HARMONY TO THE STAGE!" The announcer of the concert exclaimed into the microphone.

Yuiiko ran into the stage waving at her audience who cheered even louder and wilder…

* * *

It was almost an hour, while finally Yuiiko was singing her last song. 

"This is my new song!" She exclaimed into the microphone. "I dedicate this to all my beloved fans out there!"

Wild cheers from the crowd…

The song started blaring and Yuiiko started singing again…

Rukawa watched her from the side stage. She was already sweating from exhaustion. Still she sang with a cheerful smile on her face with she danced with the music. He could understand that feeling. As he watched her, he felt like he was back in the courts again with his teammates in a crucial match.

Masahiro was enjoying the music while he watched her doing her best on the stage. The crowd was also enjoying the song while they cheered and jumped with excitement over her.

However in the middle of the song…

Yuiiko stumbled slightly, when her hearing gradually shut down. It was like someone lowering the volume of a radio or television. Then finally, everything was quiet. She watched her crowd still jumping and waving in excitement at her, but no longer heard their cheers. She closed her eyes slowly. So this is it. Even she couldn't hear… she will continue…

Rukawa and Masahiro heard the paused in the middle of her song. While she continued, she was singing again like nothing was happening. What was going on? She had been doing a lot of pausing the passed few days. Every time when she continues, she just said that she forgot the words. But on her big day, it was rather hard to believe. They frowned at the mysterious matter. What was actually going on?

When she finally opened her eyes when she finished her song, Yuiiko was expecting the crowd to look at her oddly or stop cheering. But in her eyes, her fans were still jumping with excitement while they waved at her. Without helping it, tears started to fill her eyes while she bow low at her audience who had given her great support.

She walked backstage slowly and looked up at Masahiro who ran up to her happily and talking to her. She couldn't make out anything as he was saying; she could only smile at him. Rukawa finally came up to her. She turned to him slowly while he looked at her wonderingly. Finally, she saw his mouth moved and the tears that she was holding back in her eyes fell freely down her face. Her hearing never came back to her again after that night.

That was her last song, her last concert…

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading, hopefully I am able to update soon. 


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving

Thanks to everyone for their support and encourangement. To Digilavender, ivybluesummers and Pollux Unbound. Let's not resort to name callings shall we. I have not criticize your work and honestly had not read any of your works. I do know you write gay fictions. Some readers love gay fictions, some readers including me (even I had stopped reading SD fics for a long time) do not like gay fictions. I have my rights to like and dislike or hate something. You have your rights to hate my fics but there is no need to start calling ppl names. I had not even critise the person itself who write fics I may not like. If I should have decency for my grammatical errors... maybe those that resort to name callings have to see for themself and check the dictionary what decency even mean at this point.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Slamdunk or any of their fics

**Chapter 10: Leaving**

"How long had she locked herself in the room?" Fujii whispered.

Since her last concert Yuiiko finally went back to look for her old friends. Since Fujii had not rented her room out to anyone, it remained vacant until she returned. Youhei and Rukawa who had come to visit stayed silent. He had not seen Yuiiko so lifeless before.

One Sunday afternoon, Rukawa only brought a very quiet and downcast Yuiiko back to Fujii's apartment. Another man was with them; he introduced himself as Masahiro and was a friend of Yuiiko. Even Youhei suspected there might be something more about him but he didn't say more.

"Give her some time," Youhei said. "After that accident Masahiro said she lost her hearing. It must be a terrible blow for her since she loves music so much."

"She can't stay in her room forever."

Rukawa remained silent.

"Maybe I should give her brother a call." Youhei said slightly anxiously. "He ought to know what happened."

"The last time he called I had to tell him that Yuiiko went for a long holiday and it was difficult to contact her." Fujii said rather petrified. "And now she got hurt… that is something I wouldn't dare to tell Sakuragi-kun."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Youhei finally turned to Rukawa who was sitting at the corner of the couch in silent. "You should…"

Silence from Rukawa and Youhei sighed.

"Fine, I'll go…" He said finally. But before Youhei could get to her room, she came out slowly.

She held out a note to them.

'Sorry, making everyone worry about me.'

"I am glad you are ok Yuiiko-chan!" Fujii cried and flung her arms around Yuiiko's shoulder.

She turned over to Rukawa after Fujii released her. She gave him another note.

'When are you leaving for the States?'

There was a short pause before Rukawa answered.

"Tomorrow…"

"WHAT?" Youhei and Fujii exclaimed together.

Yuiiko only smiled rather sadly. It seemed like she expected it and wrote another note.

'Have a good trip.'

"What?" Fujii was beginning to get angry again. "So soon? Why? You just… you are just going to leave Yuiiko all alone again?"

Rukawa remained silent again.

"And you!" Fujii flared at Yuiiko. "What do you mean by have a save trip?"

"I don't want to stop him…" Yuiiko said softly, a voice rather uneven and slurred for not able to hear herself.

"Kanagawa is my hometown," Rukawa stood up from the couch and walked over to Yuiiko. "I will come back."

"Just because this is your hometown that is why you return?" Fujii shouted. "So, you are not returning because you want to be with Yuiiko!"

"Let him be!" Yuiiko cut in. Even though she couldn't hear a single word Fujii had said, she had a feeling that she was really angry by her gesture and looks. Besides that, she had slowly picked up lip reading. "Take care and have a good trip…" she said again.

Rukawa nodded and walked out the apartment without a backward glance.

"Why Yuiiko?" Fujii was almost in tears. Youhei was stunned at how quickly Rukawa made his exit.

Yuiiko gave them a note instead of speaking this time.

'Basketball is his life. It is not right to stop him.'

"Youhei-kun please say something!" Fujii turned around to find that Youhei was no longer in the apartment with them. "Where did he go?"

Yuiiko shrugged and wrote another note.

'You know, I think I want to go visit my brother and his family. It had been sometime since the last I saw him.'

"I guess it had been sometime since I saw Haruko…" Fujii sighed. "I'll come with you."

They walked over to the window and looked down the street below…

* * *

"You sure ran away fast…"

Rukawa turned to see Youhei had left the apartment with him. He almost sighed in frustration.

"Are you blaming yourself for what happened to Yuiiko?" Youhei asked.

"Whatever…"

"If Hanamichi got to know about this he won't be happy."

"I don't care what he thinks." Rukawa replied rather monotone. "I need to get back before my matches start again."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know…"

"You are sure taking advantage of Yuiiko who always let you go."

"Maybe…" Rukawa frowned slightly.

Rukawa flagged down a cab and turned to Youhei.

"Maybe her life would be better without me…" Rukawa told him.

"You think so?"

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't turned up that day." Rukawa turned away and got into the cab.

"Rukawa-kun…" Youhei stopped him from shutting the door. "Yuiiko will be waiting for you to return. I am sure of it."

"I won't ask her to wait anymore." Rukawa replied and shut the door.

Youhei watched the cab left in silence until it disappeared. Finally he turned away and looked up the apartment to see by the window stood Yuiiko and Fujii watching the street together.

No one saw Rukawa for a long time after that day…

TBC

* * *

I will try to update as soon asap. Since now I have a short holiday, maybe i am able to update the last chapter soon. 


	12. Epilogue: Encounter

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed Digilavender, dgcl78, Ivybluesummers, BBmichie, chang80 and Aleya357. Special thanks to Digi and dgcl78 who had constantly supported and encouranged me. I wanted to finish this fic before the Chinese New Year which falls on the Feb7th (on this day according to the chinese lunar calander it is actually the 1st day of the year) I will be busy at that time of course. So wish all chinese an early Happy Chinese New Year, Gong Hei Fat Choi (for cantonese speakers) Gong Xi Fa Cai (for mandarin speakers). 'Nian Nian You Yu'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SlamDunk

**Epilogue: Encounter**

How long had it been since he stepped foot on this beach? The dark raven head couldn't even remember. The sounds of waves were rather soothing and the colours of the setting sun were beautiful. It had been a long time since he came here to relax. It looks like the word relax wasn't in his context after all. But that evening somehow he welcomed it. So many years of focusing on basketball, he was finally home again.

The last time he was here, he remembered it was with a certain someone. It had been too long he couldn't remember how she looked like anymore. But her name was imprinted in his mind what seemed like forever. When there was something that needed to be forgotten it seemed like it takes like forever to make it happen. Rukawa Kaede felt like it was best that he left that day. But why did he regret it so much?

"Wait for me!" A childish voice woke Rukawa from his thoughts.

He turned to the source to see a little girl maybe no less than five running up to a grown woman. She had a back on him. Her hair was somewhat straight and very long towards her waist. The setting sun gave it a reddish look. That somehow seemed rather familiar to Rukawa. He frowned slightly and stared on at that mother and daughter.

The woman lifted her up in the air while the girl laughed cheerfully. That scene almost made him smile. It was rather nostalgic as he remembered how his mother played with his younger sister when they were young.

"Yuiiko!" A man's voice called.

Rukawa's eyes widen at that name. The name that had engraved into his memory as long he had remembered. Finally, the lady who that man called Yuiiko finally turned around with the girl held in her arms. She was smiling rather broadly while she waited for the man to stride over to them.

"Great I thought I would find you here." The man who Rukawa didn't recognise said.

"OTOSAN!" The little girl cried out.

So this man is the girl's father… Rukawa thought silently to himself.

As soon as the man reached Yuiiko he held out his hand to take his daughter. They laughed at something he had said and continue to talk for a short while. He saw Yuiiko shaking her head and the man nodded his agreement and left.

Rukawa watched her walking down the beach towards him after watching the man and girl disappear out of sight. She was looking at the setting sun as she walked on the shore. She had always liked the breeze by the beach. Rukawa could see she wasn't aware that she was closing towards him at all. What was it that made her think so deeply?

"Yuiiko…?" Rukawa called to her when she was almost a foot away from him.

He could see her blinked several times and finally turned slowly to look at him. The shock on her face was rather amusing for Rukawa had always remembered nothing really surprises her. But it was a long time ago after all.

"Rukawa?" Yuiiko was staring at him as if she had seen a ghost. "When did you return?"

"It had been almost a week ago." Rukawa answered. He noticed that Yuiiko seemed to be able to hear him. "What happened after I left? After that accident you lost your hearing."

Yuiiko turned her head slightly to the left and pushed her head aside her hair revealing a hearing aid in her ear.

"After Otolaryngology treatments my right ear seemed to be able to get very little activity of sound waves." Yuiiko told him. "Oniichan's wife Haruko-chan was the one who talked me into consulting Otolaryngologists. I had always hated hospital. But I guess it's worth it for this case. Even though I may not gain a hundred percent result. It is good to be able to hear again."

"I am glad…" Rukawa sighed softly. "Do you come here often?"

"Almost everyday," Yuiiko smiled slightly. "Besides, Fuuko-chan loves it here."

"You mean the little girl?" Rukawa asked. "She looked so much like the father…"

"You think so?" Yuiiko laughed. "I heard once that females look more like their fathers and males take the looks of their mothers."

"Where did you hear that from?" Rukawa almost laughed at the statement. So he looked like his mother? "I don't think that is true."

"Soyo-ne…" Yuiiko laughed. "It's just a rumour; don't worry about it too much."

"How long are you planning to stay out here?" Rukawa asked when he noticed that her husband and Fuuko had left long ago. "Wouldn't your husband and daughter be waiting?"

"Eh?" Yuiiko turned to him wonderingly. "I don't have a husband…"

"That man and girl…?" Rukawa raised an eyebrow.

Yuiiko burst out laughing but stopped when Rukawa looked so confused.

"Gomen… gomen…" Yuiiko wiped away her tears of mirth. "That is Fujii's husband and daughter. I babysit their daughter almost every evening. He asked me to join them for dinner but I refused today because oniichan and Haruko are here this week. They want to have dinner together."

"You both looked like a couple for a moment then…" Rukawa told her rather quietly. He couldn't stop this feeling of happiness that Yuiiko wasn't married.

"Oh please don't say that." Yuiiko laughed again. "Fujii will skin me alive if she hears it."

Rukawa smiled slightly.

"You want to join us for dinner?" Yuiiko asked as she looked down her watch. "Oniichan and Haruko will be expecting me in half an hour."

Silence from Rukawa. She didn't seemed like she was angry at him for leaving her behind years back. Now she was asking him for dinner. He hoped he wasn't narcissist to think that Yuiiko may still care for him. Either way, he was glad Yuiiko forgave him.

"Its ok if you have other plans…" Yuiiko smiled. "It is just that it had been sometime since you met with oniichan."

"I never bother to contact him…" Rukawa answered rather flatly.

"Soyo…" Yuiiko chuckled. "I remembered how you both hated each other in school."

"But if you are free later, we can meet up again."

Yuiiko nodded. "Alright it's a promise. Are you sure you would like to meet me again?"

"Hai," Rukawa held out his hand. "You can take my word for it."

Yuiiko placed her hand in his and the couple walked down the dimly lit beach hand in hand.

Owari

* * *

thank you to everyone for your comments. 


End file.
